I Don't Know Who I Am Without You
by jaybullette7
Summary: Rachel's known for making ridiculous decisions. But what happens when she lets the one she wants and needs slip through her fingers. Sequel to Reaching A Limit
1. Chapter 1

The light pouring in from the open curtain was enough to bring Santana out of her inebriated sleep.

Groaning from underneath her blanket, she blindly tossed a pillow at the window.

She was confused when she heard muffled giggles. Slowly pulling the blanket down, she peeked around the room.

The only thing she saw, however, was a giant blonde colored blob. Rubbing her sleep fogged eyes, Santana reached towards her dresser where her glasses were.

Once they were firmly set on her face, her somewhat cleared eyes set their gaze on Brittany. Brittany who was sitting on her dresser across the room and watching her with amusement dancing in her bright blue eyes.

"What. The. Fuck?" Santana croaked.

Brittany tossed her head back in a loud, carefree laugh before she hopped off the dresser and made her way over to Santana.

"San, you need to get up now." Brittany spoke softly before ripping the blankets off the shorter Latina.

"Nooo, B I'm cold!" Santana whined, grabbing one of her many pillows and covering her body with it.

"San you have one of two options. You get up now or you stay asleep and I go get Quinn to wake you up. And Quinn won't wake you up as nicely." Brittany bargained.

"Whatever. Gimme ten minutes." Santana groaned, before heaving herself off her bed and shuffling towards her bathroom.

"Fuck!" Santana shouted, when she bumped into the corner of her dresser.

Brittany bit her lip to keep from laughing. Sleepy Santana was always one of her favorites.

After she heard the shower running, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Quinn was making breakfast.

"Hey B. Did she get up?" Quinn asked, while flipping a pancake in a pan.

"Yeah, she whined but she eventually got up." Brittany mused.

Quinn let out a light laugh before nodding.

"Q it smells like a bar in her room." Brittany said.

"Yeah B, that's why we're here. To make sure she gets her shit back together. It's only been a few weeks since they broke up, I think she's allowed to fall apart. But us being the awesome blondes we are, are gunna put her back together!" Quinn spoke reassuringly, tapping Brittany's nose with a wink.

Brittany giggled and scrunched her face at the action. Quinn laughed at her.

"The hell you guys laughing at?" Santana's disembodied voice spoke, before turning the corner to the kitchen and joining them.

"Well how nice of you to join us your majesty." Quinn snarked, rolling her eyes at the small girl.

"Quinn's making pancakes!" Brittany enthused, eyes bright.

Santana peaked over Quinn's shoulder into the pan and smirked.

"That sure is a lot of bacon for three people Q. Especially since Brittz doesn't eat bacon." Santana drawled teasingly.

Quinn's cheeks turned a light pink before she shoved Santana away mumbling a 'Shut up'.

Santana laughed and made her way to the fridge.

"Juice or chocolate milk, B?" Santana's questioned.

"Juice!" Brittany declared.

"Kay. What about you Q?" Santana asked.

"Uh, chocolate milk." Quinn said, finishing the final pancake and adding it to the stack.

"Really? Never would have pegged you for a milk in the morning person." Santana spoke, slightly awed.

"S it's just milk. Relax." Quinn laughed, bringing plates,forks and the pancakes and bacon to the table. Brittany following her eagerly.

Placing the filled cups on the table, Santana went back to the kitchen to grab two bottles of syrup since Brittany would probably use one all by herself, and went to sit at the table.

Brittany set a plate in front of each of them, before adding the pancakes.

"2 for Quinnie!" Brittany said with a wink, enjoying the light pink Quinn's cheeks turned.

"Two for Sanny!" Brittany said, sticking her tongue out at the Latina, smiling at her giggle, before putting the remaining pancakes on her plate.

"And four for Brittany!" Brittany cheered, grabbing a bottle of syrup and drowning her pancakes.

Quinn and Santana laughed at their best friends antics.

The three ate in a comfortable silence until they were finished.

A muffled buzzing broke the silence in the room.

Quinn and Brittany searched the room with their eyes as they tried to find the source of the noise. While Santana rested her head on the table, unfazed by the sound.

"Santana what is that?" Quinn asked, wide hazel eyes bouncing around the room.

Santana lifted her head, pushed her glasses up from sliding down her nose and tilted her head to the side.

"Freezer." Was all she said before resting her head on the table again, her hangover obviously affecting her now.

Brittany and Quinn exchanged confused frowns before they both got up and made their way to the kitchen. The buzzing getting increasingly louder.

"What if there's a bomb in there Quinn? What if when we open it, it blows up?" Brittany said slightly panicked.

Quinn just stared at her before she gripped the handle of the freezer door and pulled it open. Ignoring Brittany's squeak of surprise, Quinn sifted around until she found the source of the buzzing.

A white iPhone with a black and silver cheetah print case.

"What the fuck?"

Once again Quinn stared at Brittany. Slightly shocked at the expletive leaving the blondes mouth.

"Why is her phone in the freezer?" The pink haired girl asked aloud rhetorically.

"Obviously to escape the maddening buzz! I would have too, look at all these missed alerts Q! 192 text messages and 67 missed calls." Brittany exclaimed, staring down slightly horrified at the notification center on the lock screen.

"What? Get out of here... Holy shit B you're right. Half of that was probably us but the other half wasn't. Lemme see!" Quinn mused, taking the phone and sliding her finger across the screen.

"Damn. What's her password?" Quinn groaned.

"Uhm try her birthday." Brittany suggested.

Wrong pass code. Try again.

"Shit try my birthday." Brittany said.

"Why would it be your birthday?" Quinn asked slightly affronted.

"Cause I'm her bestie." Brittany shrugged like it was obvious.

"Well so am I! Maybe it's my birthday." Quinn said now slightly peeved.

"Quinn. Put the password in, stop being ridiculous."

"Fine... See ha! It wasn't your birthday." Quinn exclaimed waving the phone in Brittany's unamused face.

Snatching it away, Brittany typed in a four digit code before showing a now unlocked screen to Quinn.

"What was it then?" Quinn inquired.

"Her and Rachel's date." Brittany whispered quietly.

Quinn's mouth formed an "O" before she nodded her understanding.

"Look Quinn." Brittany said, eyes wide as she turned the phones screen into Quinn's view.

From: Love Bug :)

Santana can we talk.

Please? You don't even have to speak to me, just listen...

San? :/

Santana I understand you're upset with me right now but please understand my decision. I didn't mean for you to get hurt.

Santana, honestly I said I was sorry. What more do you want? Why won't you respond? Are you going to ignore me now? That's very mature of you -.-

That last message was inappropriate and uncalled for, I apologize.

Quinn scoffed loudly at the last message.

Both blondes continued to skim through about 50 text messages from Rachel that had started coming in at least a week after their break up.

"This is ridiculous. She ended things, why does she feel the need to keep texting Santana." Quinn spoke quiet but angrily. Keeping in mind that Santana was still sitting at the table probably asleep.

"Because she obviously still loves her Quinn. She's just an idiot." Brittany said just as quietly.

"Whatever Britt. I still don't like her. Scroll through the next messages." Quinn said heatedly.

With a resigned sigh, Brittany opened the next set of messages.

From: Porcelain

I can't imagine what you're going through. Rachel's an idiot. But was the slushy war declared on the rest of the gleeks necessary? Seriously Santana, I was slushed 3 times today. It's starting to stain my good clothes.

From: Dancing Asian

What's with the slushy war?

From: Wheezy

Santana what's with all the hate? Why are we being slushied?

From: Sugar Tits

I don't know why I'm the only gleek not being slushied but thank you!

Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the last one. Smirking as a blush creeped up Brittany's cheeks.

"Shut up." Brittany muttered.

"I didn't even say anything!" Quinn laughed.

"Your stupid eyebrow said it for you." Brittany drawled.

"Hey my eyebrow isn't stupid!" Quinn huffed, reaching her hand up to run over said eyebrow.

Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"The rest are like from us or the rest of the glee kids."

"Let's just put her phone on silent. Anyways plans for today. We need to clean her room. Then we're going to take her shopping and after we're going to come back here and spend the night until we go to school tomorrow. Got it?" Quinn rattled off, ticking her fingers with each statement of activities.

"Yes sir!" Brittany mock saluted, causing them both to break into a laugh.

"Alright, come on set the phone down. Lets go wake the princess." Quinn smirked before leaving the kitchen, a smiling Brittany on her heels.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Berry, the Football team says what's up!" Azimio laughed while tossing a grape slushy in Rachel Berry's face.

Rachel squeaked in outrage. She hasn't been slushied since sophomore year before her and Santana had started secretly dating. It was becoming an almost daily occurrence since her break up with the head cheerio.

Kurt, having seen the attack from down the hall, rushed to her aide. Guiding her to the nearest bathroom, Kurt spoke in a low tone that only Rachel could hear. "Rumor has it your former lady loves best friend just called off your protection from the football and hockey teams. Its open season now. The target on your back has increased tenfold. Even the protection on the gleeks has been lifted."

Finally reaching the empty bathroom, Kurt locked the door so no one could get in.

"Kurt this is ridiculous! I have been getting slushied almost everyday since our break up!" Rachel screeched, rubbing a wet towel furiously at her slushy covered eyes.

"Rachel it hasn't only been you. It's everybody. And I mean everybody. I just saw four freshman get doused with grape slushy in the stairwell!" Kurt retorted.

"I just don't get it. I broke up with her, fine, but do I really have to get slushied every time I walk into this school!" Rachel ranted, drying her face now.

"Rachel you're not listening to me! You are not the only one that has gotten slushied! Since the three of them quit glee club we have all gone back to being the losers. The bottom of the barrel." Kurt fumed.

"You know what, I'm going to find Quinn! And when I do I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Rachel said, before storming out of the bathroom.

"Oh Gucci help me. This girl is going to get herself murdered." Kurt muttered to himself before exiting the bathroom too.

He could see Rachel storming down the hall but before he could start after her, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

Kurt turned around and was met with an angry two thirds of the Unholy Trinity.

"Hummel, we'd like a word with you." Quinn spoke calmly, her tone telling him he didn't have an option.

"Don't worry we're not gunna hurt you." Brittany added seeing Kurt's terrified expression.

"Well she's not. I, however, make no promises." Quinn said nonchalantly, cutting her eyes to Brittany who shrugged.

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized she wasn't joking.

The three of them stood in the hallway until everyone cleared out.

Once the hall was empty Quinn spoke again.

"I'm sure you know about the slushy war that has pretty much been declared."

Kurt nodded, "Which is totally uncalled for if you ask me."

"We didn't ask you." Brittany said not missing a beat.

Quinn smirked at the gobsmacked look on Kurt's face before continuing.

"We just want to get one thing cleared up. We had nothing to do with the slushies. When we quit the glee club the jocks took it as a green light to start up the attacks."

"And you didn't think to stop them?" Kurt stared incredulously at them.

Quinn shrugged. "What for?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because its the right thing to do? Maybe because we were your friends. The only ones who haven't been slushied are Tina and Sugar." Kurt ranted, missing the slight shade of pink Quinn turned when Brittany nudged her, also missing the blush rising on Brittany's cheek when Quinn returned the gesture.

"I get that you guys are obviously siding with Santana and I don't blame you but this is all unnecessary!" Kurt finished, glaring at the blondes in front of him.

Quinn's face turned stony at that.

"I'm not going to repeat myself Kurt," Quinn snarled, "We didn't orchestrate this shit. It just happened. We couldn't stop it even if we wanted to. Guess you're just gunna have to bring extra clothes huh?" Quinn mocked with a raised brow.

Brittany snickered next to her.

"You know you guys could stop it if you wanted too. Between the Skanks and the Cheerios, it could stop. Why are you doing this?" He pleaded.

"Why is Finn an idiot? Some things just can't be answered Kurt!" Brittany spat, causing Kurt to flinch and take a step back.

"This is about Rachel isn't it? Why do the rest of us have to pay the price then? It doesn't make sense!" Kurt spoke, standing his ground.

Quinn laughed whole heartedly.

"The only reason we joined glee club is so Santana could be closer to Rachel. This isn't all Rachel's fault. She was just the catalyst. Did you really think we didn't know you guys were talking shit about us behind our backs?" Brittany sneered, while Quinn nodded, both blondes highly irritated with where this conversation was going.

Kurt at least had the decency to look guilty.

"Exactly, so why would we even try to stop the slushies?" Quinn questioned.

Kurt stood silent.

"If the roles were reversed would you try to help us?" Brittany asked.

Again he stood silent.

"Exactly. You wouldn't. You'd all probably laugh about how we deserved it." Brittany finished.

"Look we just wanted you to know we didn't start this. So run along like a good little messenger and give everyone our condolences." Quinn smirked, before turning on her heel and leaving with Brittany.

Kurt sighed deeply before walking to his class.

When he got there the teacher scolded him for being 20 minutes late and told him to take his seat, which he did.

"Are you alright babe?" Mike asked as Kurt sat down next to him.

Kurt just shook his head and grabbed Mike's hand, lacing their fingers.

Mike nodded and kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "I'm all ears when your ready to talk."

Kurt sighed, he had a feeling today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana Lopez walked the halls with a fierceness that demanded attention. Freshman gawked at her as she walked by, scrambling to get out of her way. Teachers diverted their eyes in fear of meeting her piercing glare and her fellow senior alumni feared the devious smirk she almost always wore.

She was more often than not flanked by Quinn and Brittany. Even though Quinn was the leader of the skanks, the three all still hung out. Proving the Unholy Trinity bond unbreakable.

So this is why Rachel found it peculiar to see the Latina by herself. She still had the air of intimidation around her but her sidekicks were nowhere in sight.

Seeing this as her only opportunity to talk to the Latina without being dismissed by her best friends, Rachel called the Latina as she stalked towards her.

Santana snapped her head up at the sound of her name, only to have her gaze narrow as she caught sight of Rachel bounding towards her.

"Santana I need to talk to you." Rachel demanded.

"No." Santana said not stopping or sparing a glance at Rachel.

Rachel matched her pace as she trailed after her. "Santana seriously this is important!"

"I don't care." Santana still hadn't stopped her brisk pace.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Rachel demanded, feeling her heart crack a little bit more at being dismissed by the Head Cheerio.

"Because I don't want to." Santana said.

"Santana stop please!" Rachel pleaded.

Santana didn't answer her nor did she stop walking. So Rachel continued speaking.

"I have been getting slushied everyday-" Rachel started, stopping abruptly when she ran into Santana's back.

"That seriously sounds like a personal problem Berry!" Santana spat before lowering her voice and glaring at Rachel. "You stopped being my problem when you dumped me for that sweaty sack of potatoes."

Rachel's heart sank at being on the receiving end of Santana's glare, she diverted her gaze from Santana's intense brown eyes and looked around the halls. The students were clearing out as the bell had rang two minutes ago.

"Santana why are you doing this?" Rachel asked in a whisper, eyes watering. "I have tried talking to you only to be ignored. God forbid I approach you while your with Quinn and Brittany. I have apologized so many times and you still won't speak to me!"

"I don't have my phone and Quinn and Brittany are only protecting me. Because unlike you, they understand that I don't want to speak to you!" Santana then trailed into a whisper. "Its too hard. I haven't done anything to you. So I don't understand what you want from me." Santana said miserably, using her hands as she spoke.

"Just stop the slushies Santana. I don't understand why you decided to have them thrown at me-"

"Oh my god! Shut up! Rachel just shut up!" Santana demanded.

Rachel's jaw snapped shut as she stared at Santana confused.

"Listen to me okay! Are you listening?" Rachel nodded. "I. Did. Not. Order any slushie assault on you! I haven't even been at school Rachel. But I bet you didn't notice that right? If it doesn't involve you in some way you don't care." Santana snapped.

"Santana that's not true! Of course I noticed you weren't here! What was I supposed to do? Just show up at your house? For what? So I could get my ass handed to me by Quinn and Brittany?" Rachel argued back. "And of course I care about you Santana! You know I love you." Rachel added in a stage whisper.

Santana laughed bitterly. "Yeah, you sure do love me Rachel. You love me when you're all over Finn. You love me when your flaunting your ridiculous relationship all over school. I bet you even love me enough to defend me when our so called friends talk shit about me!" Santana glared when Rachel had no reply.

"Santana I don't know what you want from me. I was hoping we could at least be friends." Rachel said quietly, voice small.

Santana had to fight against the urge to wrap Rachel in her arms and tell her everything would be okay. Reassure her that Santana was in fact still in love with her, but she couldn't. She knew if she did she would wind up in the same place she was before and she didn't want that.

"No Rachel. I can't be just your friend. It's all or nothing with me and you know that. You made your decision already." Santana murmured, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"At least rejoin the glee club. We need your voice. Don't make them suffer for what I can't give you Santana." Rachel said, staring up at Santana through her eyelashes.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat before shaking her head. "No." She said resolutely.

"No?" Rachel questioned.

"No I'm not going to rejoin glee club. I'm not going to voluntarily inflect torture on myself by watching you and Finn! Besides I only joined it to spend time with you."

"But I thought you actually liked glee club?" Rachel frowned.

"It grew on me, yes. But I can find other things to do with my time. Things that don't involve you or the memory of you." Santana said, looking up at the school clock, which told her she was now late for her class by 20 minutes.

Santana allowed herself one last look before smilingly sadly. "We could have token over the world together." She laughed wistfully. "Goodbye Rachel."

Rachel felt an onslaught of emotions hit her as she watched Santana walk away. The biggest one was regret. She hadn't even noticed the other students fill the hallway until she felt a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Rachel what happened?" Sugar asked worriedly when she noticed tear stains on Rachel's cheeks. Even though she was mad at what the diva had told her, they were still best friends.

"She's really gone." Rachel murmured quietly to herself.

Sugar could see Rachel's lips moving but she couldn't hear her because of the rapidly crowding hallways. Taking Rachel's hand into hers, she dragged the seemingly catatonic diva into the choir room.

"Rachel what happened?" Sugar asked again.

"Santana's really gone Sugs. She's really done with me." Rachel whimpered, choking on sobs.

Sugar's eyes widened when Rachel started crying. She wrapped the small brunette in her arms and held her tight as the diva finally mourned the end of her relationship with Santana.

The two stood in that position until the opening of the choir room door caused Sugar's attention to snap to the door.

Brittany surveyed the scene in front of her. She had two choices. She could turn and walk right out of the choir room and forget what she saw, even though Sugar would probably get pissed at her or she could see what was wrong and help. She really had nothing against Rachel, sure she was pissed at how the diva left her best friend heartbroken but she understood fear. Fear was what kept Brittany away from Sugar. It didn't keep her away for long but those days without her Motta were the worst. With that in mind Brittany makes up her mind. She's going to help Rachel.

Sugar watches as Brittany's unreadable face clears and a fierce determination sets in as she walks towards them.

Brittany sits in the chair next to her girlfriend and wraps one arm around Sugar and another around Rachel.

Rachel's tear filled eyes snap up when she feels an extra weight on her back and widen when they look into Brittany's bright blue eyes.

Brittany sees the confusion cloud Rachel's face and offers her a sincere smile. "It'll be okay Rachel. I promise."

And Rachel believes her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Q!" Tina greeted her girlfriend at her locker, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hey Tee." Quinn breathed leaning on her locker door and blushing slightly. She was still getting used to the fact that Tina reciprocated her feelings.

"Hey Quinnie!" Brittany greeted brightly.

"Britt shut up. Don't call me that in front of Tina!" Quinn whispered to Brittany but Tina heard her anyway.

"Aww, it's okay Q. I think it's a very cute nickname!" Tina laughed, grinning at the blush making its way across Quinn's cheeks.

Brittany just giggled at the couple in front of her before she remembered what she had wanted. "Hey Tina can I borrow you for like a quick sec?"

Ignoring Quinn's raised eyebrow, Brittany pouted at the Asian girl in front of her. "Pleeease."

"Sure Britt." Tina laughed. "See you later babe." Tina kissed Quinn once more before following after Brittany.

Quinn sighed happily to herself as she watched them walk away.

"Whipped! Ahem, excuse me. Had a tickle in my throat." Santana smirked.

"Hello to you too San." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Where were you earlier? I was bodyguard less like two periods ago. I ran into Rachel. Well more like she ran into me." Santana said thoughtfully, tapping her fingers along the open locker door.

"What?" Quinn's head snapped towards Santana.

"Yeah. I heard someone call my name and I looked back and she was there." Santana said.

"What happened?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Words were exchanged Q. That's pretty much the gist of it." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked putting a hand on her best friends shoulder, knowing she was seconds away from crying.

Sure enough Santana's bottom lip trembled before she stepped forward and buried her face into Quinn's neck, murmuring a watery no.

Quinn rubbed her hands up and down Santana's back, silently thanking god that it was lunch time and the hall was empty.

When Santana had calmed slightly, Quinn pushed her back by the shoulders until she was arms length away.

"You okay now? Lets just go get some lunch kay?" Quinn said as Santana nodded and wipped her eyes.

"God I'm such a friggin mess!" Santana chuckled bitterly.

"No you're not. You're a beautiful person." Quinn reassured kissing Santana on the forehead before leading her away to the cafeteria.

"Let's go sit with your boo." Santana said carrying her lunch tray and nodding over at Tina who was sitting with a few juniors.

"Hey baby." Quinn said kissing Tina before sitting down next to Santana. "Sup." She nodded at the rest of the table.

"Hey Tee." Santana laughed.

"Hey San. How are you doing today?" Tina asked kindly.

"Eh, I've been better." Santana shrugged before turning to one of the juniors at the table. "Aye aren't you Puck's little brother?"

The boy in question sighed and nodded, before getting up and walking away.

"What did I say?" Santana questioned incredulously.

The only remaining girl at the table giggled. "He doesn't like to be associated with Puck." The brunette said.

"What, why not?" Santana asked curiously, before her expression darkened. "Is it because Puck's with Sam? Cause I'll go find that little shit and kick his ass into next week!" Santana snarled, starting to get up.

"No, no! No! That's not why!" The brunette rushed out. She let out a sigh of relief when Santana sat back down. "He just doesn't wanna be in his shadow, ya know?"

"Oh." Santana nodded. "I guess I can understand that."

"Yeah." The still unnamed brunette giggled nervously.

The table fell into a comfortable silence until Quinn snorted.

"The fuck is so funny Fabgay?" Santana said, quirking an eyebrow.

"You should have seen your face!" Quinn wheezed, pointing at the brunette. "You looked terrified!"

Santana just shook her head at her best friend. "Never mind her she's a lil bit crazy." Santana said to the brunette.

The brunette just shook her head and laughed. "Isn't everybody?" She retorted, staring into Santana's eyes.

"Yeah." Santana breathed out, slightly taken back by the intensity of the brunettes eyes. "I didn't catch your name." She finally spoke.

The brunette smirked slightly. "That's because I didn't say it."

Santana tilted her head to the side. Was this girl flirting with her? "Well maybe you should. My friend really wants to know what it is." She said nodding over to Quinn.

"Oh yeah? Your friend who's currently attempting to eat Tina's face?" The brunette laughed.

Santana whipped her head around to stare at Quinn and Tina, who sure enough, were engaged in a rather heated make out session. "Well I'll be damned. Get some Quinnie!" Santana cheered. Laughing when Quinn flipped her off without moving away from Tina.

Santana turned back to the brunette with a smirk. "So how about that name?"

The brunette just shook her head with a laugh as she started to collect her things and leave the table.

"It's Marley." She threw over her shoulder, giving Santana a smile and waking away.

"What the fuck was that?"

Santana's neck almost snapped because of how fast she moved her head.

"Britt? Where the hell did you come from?" Santana asked, slightly shocked.

"I came to get you. Why were you flirting with Marley?" Brittany asked.

"Why does it matter?" Santana dodged the question, annoyance in her voice.

"I thought you were in love with Rachel."

"And she's with Finn. Now that we've stated some helpful facts, lets get to class." Santana said sarcastically.

Brittany huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Santana.

Santana wiped her hand across her face and sighed. "Look I'm sorry Britt. I didn't mean to get snappy. But why does it matter if I flirt with Marley? It was only harmless flirting. Besides Rachel's doing her own thing. Why can't I do mine?"

"Your right San, I'm sorry. I was just confused. But I get you now. Come on we're gunna be late to English." Brittany said linking her arm with Santana's and turning to leave, not even sparing a glance at Tina and Quinn who were still in their own little world.

While they were walking to class, they noticed Finn leaning against a wall with his arm and a baby Cheerio twirling a piece of hair, while the two flirted shamelessly.

Santana scoffed loudly at the sight of them and disengaged her arm from Brittany's to walk towards a group of hockey players holding large cups of slushy. Brittany watched as Santana batted her eyelashes and pointed towards Finn. She smirked when she realized what was about to happen and pulled out her iPhone to record.

After getting the hockey players to agree with her Santana strutted over to the baby Cheerio. "What the hell are you doing?" Santana asked the Cheerio, while glaring at Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Santana don't you have somewhere to be. Somewhere that's not here."

"Excuse you, I don't think I was talking to you Finnept. Who gave you permission to make your whale mating calls at my Cheerios anyways?" Santana glared, smirking as Finn's cheeks turned red.

"We were just talking Santana. That's all." The Baby Cheerio stuttered.

Santana turned and narrowed her gaze at her. "I want you in that gym running laps for the next two periods. Find Brittany when you're done and get a pass from her. And just a piece of advice, if you want to get popular at least try and sleep with a moderately good football player, not Lumps The Clown here." Santana sneered, enjoying the frantic way the Cheerio nodded her head and hurried down the hall.

Santana turned and faced Finn again with an almost evil smirk on her face. "Oh Finnocence how you disgust me." She sneered before snapping her fingers twice.

Before Finn could even blink, four slushies were thrown in his face and he was rather violently shoulder checked into the set of lockers behind him.

"What the fuck?" He spluttered, wiping his eyes furiously, only making the corn syrup burn his eyes worse.

Santana and the hockey players laughed at the boy.

"You're so gunna pay for that Hoepez!" He screeched.

Santana's face darkened as she took a menacing step forward. "You're such a joke Finn Hudson! You can't sing for shit, can't throw a football to save your sorry life, and you can't even touch a girl without busting one of your sorry ass nuts. Ill ruin your whole fucking life Hudson! And I won't lose a wink of sleep while doing it. So be my guest and try me! I fucking dare you." She snarled, flicking the cowering boy in the forehead and walking away, leaving the entire hall laughing at the boy.

"Let's get the Skanks to fuck with his car." Brittany grinned deviously, when Santana joined her side again.

Santana laughed and nodded before noticing the phone in her best friends hand. "Britt did you record that?"

"Hell yeah." Brittany smirked.

Santana clutched her stomach as she laughed. "Oh god, this is why you're one of my best friends."

Brittany just beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was uneventful for everyone. That changed, however, when glee club came around.

Mr. Shue was writing on the board with his dried out marker when the Unholy Trinity walked in.

"It's nice to see you girls. Have you rethought about your decision to leave the glee club?" Mr. Shue said, confident that the girls would rejoin the club.

Brittany snorted. "No."

The three of them laughed at the crestfallen look on his face.

"I'm here cause I am Tina's ride and I'm not about to leave my girl stranded." Quinn said, batting her eyelashes at Tina and moving to sit next to her.

"Quinn was my ride too." Brittany shrugged when everyone looked at her, taking a seat next to Sugar and fist bumping Mike in greeting.

"So why not wait outside?" Puck smirked from his seat next to Sam.

"Cause it's raining and this hair looks better when it ain't wet!" Santana retorted.

She spotted Marley and smiled genuinely as she moved to sit next to the girl. Marley smiled back at her.

Across the room, Rachel watched the two exchange smiles from her seat next to Finn. She tried to ignore the hot stab of jealousy when she noticed the dimpled grin that Santana usually reserved for her directed at Marley.

"Mr. Shue I don't know if I'm okay with them in here. They could be trying to like sabotage something." Finn said, glaring at Santana.

Quinn clapped her hands in mock congratulation and said, "Fancy word play Finn! How long did it take you to figure out what the word sabotage even means?"

Brittany hid her laughter in Sugar's neck while Santana openly laughed along with everyone else.

"Alright, alright enough!" Mr. Shue said, "If you guys are going to stay in here, then your going to be respectful."

"As if." Quinn muttered, pouting when Tina slapped her thigh.

"Oh she's so whipped." Santana whispered to Marley when Mr. Shue turned back around.

"I think they're really cute together." Marley whispered back.

"Well yeah. Maybe if you squint a bit." Santana joked, squinting her eye and making Marley giggle.

"Santana! What's so important that your interrupting Tina?" Mr. Shue demanded.

Santana looked towards the front of the room to see Tina standing there with a slight smirk on her face.

Santana smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Tee."

Tina laughed and started speaking. "So Me and Brittany were thinking maybe we could have a Sadie Hawkins dance-"

"What the hell's a Sadie Hawkins dance?" Puck interrupted, hiding behind Sam when Quinn glared at him.

"It's a dance where the girls ask the guys." Tina smiled.

"But like everyone here is gay?" Sam stated unsurely.

"Hey I'm not gay!" Finn said affronted.

"Bullshit! Ahem. Excuse me had a tickle in my throat." Quinn winked at Santana who was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Guys! You're missing the point." Tina said exasperated.

"Sorry babe. Explain it to us please." Quinn smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Tina shook her head with a laugh. "It wouldn't be just us Sam. It would be the whole school. We were thinking we could all perform songs there." Tina said. "And maybe we could recruit new members while we're there" She added as an afterthought.

Quinn and Brittany looked down sad that they wouldn't be able to help their girlfriends.

"I think that sounds like a great idea Tina." Marley said, smiling encouragingly.

"I agree with Marley. Even though it might be a bit difficult for the LGBt students." Kurt agreed.

"I don't see why, gays totally rule this school!" Santana smirked, catching Quinn and Brittany's eye.

"Yeah she's totally she right. I know who I'm asking." Sam said, cutting his eyes towards Puck who blushed lightly.

"Aww guys! That's so cute!" Brittany cooed, pulling Sugar closer to her.

Mr. Shue sighed. He knew he wouldn't get much participation out of them today so he decided to end glee early.

"Okay guys. Think of some songs to perform. Ill see you next week. Quinn, Santana and Brittany, I really would like you to reconsider quitting glee club." Mr. Shue said before leaving the teens in the choir room.

"Guys we should totally go back to San's house for a movie night!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Oh hells no! I don't want that beached whale sweating up my couches!" Santana spat.

"I don't want to go to your house anyway! Come on Rachel." Finn spat, before leaving the choir room. Rachel followed after him reluctantly, a forlorn expression on her face.

Sugar and Kurt watched her leave with sad eyes, while Santana huffed and tried to ignore the shattering pieces of her heart.

"Does that mean movie nights on?" Sam asked softly, not wanting to get too excited.

"Yes it is!" Brittany squealed, pulling Sugar up and leaving.

Quinn and Tina followed after them holding hands along with Mike and Kurt doing the same.

"Babe catch me!" Sam shouted as he threw himself on Puck's back and let the mohawked boy carry him out.

"Coming?" Santana asked, holding her hand out to Marley.

Marley nodded and accepted the hand with a light blush.

"This should be interesting."

Santana laughed. "Oh you have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is pezberry endgame. I wanted to let you guys know that. Marley and Santana are not a couple, nor will they be. Sorry for you guys who wanted that :/ it'll be explained though. Just remember that the last few chapters were all in one day for them and Rachel will get her help eventually. I'm not favoring one for the other, I'm just developing it in my own way lol and now on with the story.

* * *

"So movie night really means "Lets get drunk at Santana's house"?" Marley giggled behind her cup of various liquors.

"Yeah, pretty much." Santana smirked.

The teens were all in the basement of Santana's parent less house.

Tina and Sugar were giggling together about something, while Brittany and Quinn were finishing up a game of pool against Mike and Puck.

Across from the couch where Marley and Santana sat was Kurt and Sam. Kurt had convinced Sam to let him pluck his eyebrows. Santana was watching them closely so an eye didn't accidentally get removed.

"Let's play truth or dare!" A drunken Puck smirked, staggering away from the pool table where Brittany and Quinn were cheering from their victory.

"No way Boozy. You remember what happened last time we played truth or dare with all couples?" Santana said to the boy. "Quinn punched you in the face! And Sam cried. No truth or dare." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh I remember that!" Brittany shouted. "I think I recorded it!"

"What happened?" Marley asked warily.

"Mike thought it'd be hilarious to dare Puck to kiss Tina and Quinn went all Lion Quinn and pounced on him. Gave him a black. Then Sam started crying because Puck's eye was swollen. It was a mess." Santana said exasperated.

"Mine!" Quinn growled, wrapping her arm possessively around Tina's waist while the Asian girl giggled and leaned into her.

Kurt nodded sagely. "It was very dramatic. I almost messed up my hair breaking them up."

"Right. Lord forbid he messes up his hair!" Santana said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't talk shit about my hair bitch!" Kurt said, pointing a finger in Santana's face.

Noticing Marley's wide eyes, Santana explained. "He's a vulgar drunk. Give him a little vodka and it's fuck this and fuck that. It's pretty funny, especially when we get him to prank call people."

Marley nodded, though her eyes remained wide as she fixed her stare on something over Santana's shoulder.

Santana turned to see what she was staring at and groaned loudly.

Brittany and Sugar. About to defile her pool table. Her very expensive pool table. Again.

"Alright, alright break it up! Don't make me get the water hose!" Santana shouted, swatting at Brittany's back.

Brittany had Sugar sprawled out on top of the pool table while she topped her.

"Quinn gimme a hand here!" Santana demanded, groaning again when she noticed Quinn passed out in Tina's lap.

"Brittany S. Pierce! Stop what you're doing right now! I want hands where I can see them!" Santana screeched when she noticed Brittany's sneaky fingers creep up Sugar's shirt.

Brittany pulled her hand back and looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry San." She slurred slightly, cheeks flushed and lips bruised.

"Take it to one of the guest rooms! And for the love of god keep it quiet! I'm still traumatized from last time." Santana glared, pointing towards the stair case leading upstairs.

Brittany smirked smugly and dragged a dazed Sugar by the hand up the stairs.

Santana sighed and turned to Marley. "You see what I deal with."

Marley laughed and looked at the clock on the wall. 2:37am. "I should probably get home. My mom said no later than 3."

Santana frowned. "No I don't want you to go yet!" Santana blurted, blushing at Marley's raised eyebrow. "I mean like, your drunk and everyone's staying here. So you should stay too!" Santana said rapidly.

Marley nodded her head with a smirk. "Yeah I guess your right. Do you have enough space though?"

Santana looked around and scratched the back of her neck.

"Uh there's two more guest rooms. Q and Tee take one and Puck and Sam take the other. And Kurt and Mike usually take the bed down here. So you'd have to bunk with me. But I can totally sleep on the floor." Santana rambled, using her hands as she spoke.

Marley grabbed one of Santana's flailing hands and stroked it to get the girls attention.

"We can share a bed Santana. It's alright." Marley smiled reassuringly, when she saw Santana's wild eyes.

"Right. I'm sorry. I'm just.. Never mind. Let me go get these guys some blankets and them we can go to sleep. It is pretty late." Santana said, squeezing Marley's hand before walking off to a nearby closet.

Marley watched Santana call Mike over and hand him a stack of blankets and a "keep your body fluids off my floor!" before she made her way over to Sam and Puck and had them carry a passed out Quinn and a wobbly Tina upstairs.

Santana smirked and extended her hand at the bottom of the stairs. "Coming?"

Marley shook her head with a laugh and grasped the tan hand in her own.

"Fun night?" Santana asked nervously as she lay in her bed watching Marley tie up her hair.

"Awesome night!" Marley nodded, climbing into the bed with Santana and snuggling in close.

Santana stiffened slightly before she relaxed and wrapped an arm around Marley. "Awesome night indeed." She whispered before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Britt..." Sugar whined. "Your phones buzzing. Make it stooopp." She mumbled into the pillow she was laying on. She could already feel the beginning of her monstrous hangover.

"Shh. Sleep." Brittany mumbled, draping herself over Sugar's body, snuggling closer.

"Britt! Get the phone! It won't stop!" Sugar demanded, pushing at the deadweight on top of her.

Brittany sighed dramatically and heaved herself up. Regretting it when all the blood rushed to her head and she began to feel dizzy.

She turned and leaned over the edge of the bed for her discarded jeans. Once she located them she reached into one of the front pockets and pulled out her vibrating iPhone.

Sliding the accept button across the screen, Brittany grunted a quick sleepy hello.

"Brittany?" Rachel's tentative voice sounded through the receiver.

Brittany's eyes snapped open before she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the illuminated screen. Very Berry.

"Rachel. I'm so sorry. I didn't forget I swear." Brittany said into the phone, throwing off the blankets and searching for her clothes. "I over slept. Too much alcohol. I'm getting dressed now. Give me twenty minutes." She said rapidly into the phone.

"That's fine Brittany. I was just calling to make sure you hadn't forgotten." Rachel said. "Or changed your mind." She added quietly.

"I didn't Rachel. I don't go back on my promises." Brittany said honestly. "I'll see you soon." She finished before hanging up the phone.

"Babe, where are you going?" Sugar asked sleepily from the pillow where she was peeking out of one eye.

"I'm going to Rachel's house." Brittany said, pulling on her shirt and buttoning her jeans.

"Oh. Right. Forgot about that. Well have fun." Sugar said before lifting the covers over her head.

Brittany snorted and shook her head before walking over to the bed and leaning over the lump that was Sugar. She poked it. When she got no response she poked it twice in quick succession.

"Sugar." She whispered, yanking the blanket down a bit.

"Lemme sleeeep." Sugar whined.

Brittany yanked the blanket harder, revealing a full head of hair.

"Sugar." Brittany said again.

"What?" Sugar said, trying to sound exasperated but the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth made it impossible.

"Kiss me goodbye." Brittany said simply, puckering her lips and pointing at them expectantly.

"Fine! Geez." Sugar said, throwing her arms up dramatically, before resting them around Brittany's neck.

"C'mon. Gimme some Sugar!" Brittany prompted, causing them both to giggle.

Brittany closed the space between them and laid her lips softly on Sugars.

She pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." She said, looking at Sugars closed eyes.

Sugar opened her eyes and stared into Brittany's. "I love you too." She said pecking Brittany on her nose before turning over and burying herself under the sheets. "Now go be awesome and help Rach." She said from beneath the blankets.

Brittany stared at the lump under the blankets fondly, before opening the door quietly and slipping out.

She crept into the hallway very quietly. She didn't hear any indication that anyone was up. Brittany took a deep breath when she made it to the stairs. She stepped lightly, internally cheering when it didn't squeak. Once she made it down the rest of the steps Brittany looked around for her shoes and jacket.

"Britt?"

"What the fuck!" Brittany yelped, clutching at her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "Mike!" She swatted his shoulder. "You scared the shit out of me! You sneaky, sneaky Asian!" Brittany whispered loudly.

Mike tilted his head back in a silent laugh. "What are you doing? If I didn't know any better I'd say you just smashed and now your trying to dash." Mike said seriously.

"Oh god, shut up you!" Brittany giggled.

"But seriously. Where are you going?" Mike asked curiously.

"I promised Rachel I'd meet her at her house. Then I overslept. I'm soo glad I don't get hangovers." Brittany said. "What are you doing up?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Oh I was looking for some extra blankets. It's getting kinda cold in the basement." Mike said shrugging and holding up a stack of blankets.

"Mike you're not wearing a shirt of course you're cold." Brittany deadpanned.

Mike blushed and looked down at his naked torso, just realizing his state of undress.

"Ha. Forgot about that." He said sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck. "I'm just gunna go back to sleep. Your shoes are over there and the jackets are on the couch." Mike said, pointing towards the living room.

"Thanks Mike." Brittany said, giving the blushing boy a smile before walking towards the living room and grabbing her shoes. Once she laced them up she put on her jacket and grabbed the keys from the pocket before walking out the door and shutting it softly behind her.

* * *

The only things Quinn was aware of when she woke up, was the pounding of her head and the warmth curled into her side.

Quinn opened her eyes and squinted slightly. She was glad that all the guest rooms had dark curtains. She took a deep breath trying to soothe her throbbing head.

Shifting slightly Quinn brought a hand up to rub her heavy eyes. The movements caused Tina to stir from her place on Quinn's chest.

"Quinn?" Tina croaked, tightening her arm that was around the blondes waist.

"Yeah?"

"My head hurts. Soo bad." Tina whimpered.

"I'm sorry baby. Lemme get up and I'll go get you some water." Quinn said running her fingers through Tina's dark hair.

Tina squeezed her tighter and shuffled closer. "No don't get up yet. I want to cuddle." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Whatever you want babe." Quinn husked, voice thick with sleep.

After a few minutes of silent cuddles, a quiet knock followed by a hushed whisper came from behind the door.

Tina lifted her head and looked at Quinn questioning. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"Quinn?" A muffled voice called through the door, knocking more insistently this time.

"Here babe cover yourself." Quinn said grabbing her shirt and giving it to Tina.

Quinn got up and walked towards the door, pulling it open quietly.

"What?" Quinn said, staring at a nervous looking Sam. "What did you do?" She said narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I didn't do anything!" Sam hurriedly reassured, eyes widening as his eyes lowered to Quinn's exposed stomach.

"Hey eyes up here!" Quinn glared, snapping her fingers in Sam's face.

"Sorry. You have really nice abs though." Sam said thoughtfully.

Quinn smirked. "Thanks."

Sam's nervousness reappeared. "Marley and Santana had sex!" He said in a rushed whisper.

"What?" Quinn shouted.

"Shh! Their down the hall!" Sam said, looking over his shoulder nervously. "I peeked in there to see if they were awake and had any breakfast requests and I saw them all cuddled up! There was even clothes all over the floor!" He said, voice raising slightly above a whisper.

"Get the fuck out of here." Quinn murmured to herself before signaling Sam to wait a moment. She ducked back into the room and walked over to Tina.

"I'm gunna go make some breakfast with Sam. Do you want anything specific baby?" Quinn said, brushing the hair affectionately out of Tina's face.

"No. Well yeah. I want some pancakes please." Tina said, eyes still closed.

"Okay. Ill come get you when it's done." Quinn said, dropping a quick kiss to Tina's lips and slipping back out the door.

"C'mon." She said to Sam, gesturing for him to follow her down the stairs.

"Grab the pancake mix from the fridge. Get the eggs and bacon too. Ill get the pans." Quinn said, walking over to the cabinets and searching around for the big frying pans.

"Here you start the bacon and eggs up and I'll make the batter." Sam said, handing over a carton of eggs and a pound of bacon.

The two worked in silence for awhile. The sound of sizzling and scrambling the only noise in the kitchen.

"She shouldn't have slept with Marley." Sam said back turned to Quinn.

"What?" Quinn said, glancing at Sam from over her shoulder.

"I said Santana shouldn't have slept with Marley. She's still in love with Rachel and its not fair to Marley."

"Sam we don't even know if they slept together." Quinn sighed.

"Well they were cuddling and there were clothes on the floor. It looked like it from my point of view." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah well Santana's a slob. It was probably all her clothes." Quinn deadpanned. "Plus they were both drunk. Everybody drunk cuddles!" Quinn said.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to face Quinn. "Not everyone drunk cuddles Quinn. I don't."

Quinn spun away from the stove quickly and pointed an accusatory finger at the tall blonde. "You, Samuel Evans, are a big fat liar! Because we shared at least 3 drunken cuddles!" Quinn smirked.

Sam frowned. "Really?" Quinn nodded. "Okay fine. Maybe they didn't have sex but she shouldn't be with Marley. Maybe as a friend but nothing more." Sam said.

"What's with your sudden obsession with Santana's love life?" Quinn questioned.

"Quinn..." Sam said softly. "You know she still loves Rachel. I just what her to be happy."

Quinn narrows her eyes at the boy. "She can be happy with Marley. Rachel's still in the closet Sam, Santana isn't. It's not fair for Rachel to want to shove her back into one!"

Sam sighs and rubs his face. "I didn't say she couldn't be happy with Marley in the future. If that even happens. I'm saying she won't be completely happy if she's with her now and you know it! She's still in love with Rachel. Everyone has done their time in the closet Quinn! Be patient with her!"

"Hey! What's with all the shouting?" Puck questioned, getting in between the two blondes, who were now glaring at each other.

"Nothing is wrong, Puck. Just talking, right Sam?" Quinn glares.

"Right." Sam offers softly.

Satisfied, Quinn turns back to the stove to finish up the food. Sam turns to Puck and mouths a Ill tell you later at his confused expression.

"The foods done. I'm gunna go get Tina. Set the table please." Quinn says walking out of the kitchen without waiting for a response.

"What the hells her problem?" Puck asks.

Sam sighs and rests his forehead on Puck's broad shoulder. "We were talking about the whole Rachel and Santana thing. And she got upset. I honestly don't know what her issue is with Rachel?"

Puck frowns. "What'd you mean?"

"I mean like Quinn doesn't want Santana with Rachel. Like she doesn't even like Rachel at all. She's all for her moving on. I feel like there's more to it than her being a protective best friend. You know?" Sam says.

Puck nods his head in agreement. "Don't worry babe. Ill talk to Q later. Lets set this table so we can eat I'm starving."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is kinda heavy. Just a warning. I found it kind of difficult to write it but I hope I did it justice. Also, this isn't edited so ignore the mistakes please.

* * *

Brittany pulled up in front of the Berry house. There was only one car in the driveway. Brittany assumed it was Rachel's, if the DIVA license plate was anything to go by. She shut off her car and walked towards the front door.

Brittany took a deep breath in and exhaled it slowly when she made it to the front door, trying to reign in all the patience in the world. She knew normal Rachel could be a handful, so an emotional Rachel was probably worst. She rolled her shoulders backwards and then forwards loosening her muscles.

Finally she pressed the doorbell button. The doorbell button that apparently didn't work.

Brittany snorted out a laugh. "Well that was anticlimactic." She said to herself, before clenching her hand into a fist and knocking loudly three times on the door. She could hear the pounding of feet getting closer to the door.

"Hello Brittany." Rachel said cheerfully, once she had opened the door.

"Come inside." She said, holding the door open wider to allow the blonde entrance into her house.

The two just stood there awkwardly.

"This awkward." Brittany deadpanned.

Rachel nodded her head. "Yeah I agree. Would you like some coffee? Or maybe tea?"

"I'm not allowed to drink coffee." Brittany pouted. "But tea sounds nice. As long as you have honey."

"I do have honey. Follow me." Rachel said, walking into her kitchen.

She pulled two cups out of a cupboard and set the tea kettle on the stove. She reached for the honey in a cabinet across from the stove and set it beside the empty cups.

The awkward silence was back again.

"Alright this is getting ridiculous." Brittany said suddenly, startling Rachel slightly. "I'm not an awkward person and this awkwardness is killing me. So can we just skip over that part? You need my help and I want to help you."

Rachel nodded. "I don't really know how to go about this Brittany. Yes I do need your help. But I don't know where to start?" Rachel said unsurely.

Brittany nodded. "Okay first things first. We are now entering a bubble. In this bubble, only the truth is allowed. And nothing we say in the bubble leaves the bubble, kay?" Rachel nodded, slightly confused.

"Alright good. So lemme ask you this. Do you love Santana?"

"Yes." Rachel replied, not missing a beat.

"Do you love Finn?"

Rachel thought for a second. "Not like I love Santana. I love Finn more as a friend."

Brittany nodded. "So why won't you come out?"

"Brittany we live in Lima. The people here are so narrow minded." Rachel said, she was about to continue when Brittany interrupted her politely.

"You're giving me surface answers. Dig deeper Rachel. You and I both know you don't really care too much about what people think." Brittany said. "You wouldn't have worn those god awful sweaters if you did." She teased lightly, smiling when she got Rachel to laugh.

The two lapsed into a silence that was broken by the whistling of the tea kettle.

Rachel moved to get the pot and pour the steaming liquid into the waiting cups while Brittany leaned against the counter and watched.

Once Rachel finished making the tea she handed Brittany a cup.

Rachel took a sip before she spoke. "You know I have two dads right?"

"Rachel I think everyone knows that." Brittany said.

Rachel nodded and continued.

"When they were younger and came out in their respective high schools it was horrible. My dads were tormented everyday for something they couldn't control. It only got worst when they got married and had me. I've heard all the horror stories. I'm terrified of coming out. Thats the honest truth. I've encountered enough bullying in my life. I've even let myself get peer pressured into bullying someone else. I'm ashamed to admit that. That doesn't leave this bubble!" Rachel said seriously staring at a somber Brittany.

"You bullied someone?" Brittany asked sadly.

Rachel hung her head in shame. "I did. It was in the 6th grade. On a Friday I believe. I don't even know who she was. I think her name was Lucy. I thought that if I picked on her people would catch on and leave me alone. She was soo shy her first day. Nervously fiddling with her glasses and all. She had asked to borrow my crayon and everyone was staring at me. And I panicked. I called her a four eyed freak and told her to get away from me." Rachel said tearfully, choking on a sob. "She wore glasses Brittany and the kids had a fucking field day with it after that!"

"Rachel..." Brittany whispered sadly, tears prickling her own eyes.

"I was going to apologize to her that Monday. But my dads had an issue with some people harassing them. It was really bad. My Papa was attacked on his way home from work. So we wound up moving that weekend." Rachel said, voice thick with tears.

Brittany stepped forward and grasped Rachel's slightly shaky hand in hers.

"Rachel we would never let that happen to you. Nobody, and I mean nobody would harass you or make your life miserable. Especially if you came out with Santana. She's one scary bitch and you know it." Brittany said as Rachel laughed through her tears.

"But seriously Rach, Puck and Sam are out and they don't get harassed. Neither do me and Sugar. Mike and Kurt just kinda fly under the radar. Everyone already knows not to mess with the gays. Cuz we rule the school." Brittany smiled.

Rachel looked up at Brittany with watery eyes. "I'm still scared though." She admitted meekly. "What if I can't handle it and Santana leaves me?"

"Oh please. That girl isn't going anywhere. Give her a little more credit than that. Santana is a fiercely loyal person Rachel and once she loves you she won't stop." Brittany said seriously. "I've been under her protective love wing since second grade." Brittany beamed proudly.

"Yeah well she's already moved on to Marley." Rachel said bitterly, wiping away her tears.

Brittany frowned. "But there just friends. Besides do you have any room to talk? Your dating Finn." She pointed out.

Rachel looked down guiltily and nodded.

Brittany watched her for a second before speaking. "So what are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know." Rachel stuttered uncharacteristically. "I know I should come out for Santana."

"Don't do this only for Santana. Do it for yourself too Rachel." Brittany said.

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay."

Brittany broke into a wide grin. "Okay?" She echoed questioningly.

"Okay." Rachel confirmed, smiling at Brittany's excitement.

"Oh Rachel I'm soo proud of you!" Brittany sang, scooping Rachel's tiny body into a tight hug.

"Brittany. I can't breathe." Rachel gasped.

"Oh sorry." Brittany said, placing Rachel back on the floor with a sheepish smile. "I got a little excited."

"That's quite alright Brittany." Rachel smiled, before it fell slightly and her nerves betrayed her.

Brittany, ever aware of people's emotions, picked up on it. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Would you... Would you help me tell my dads?" Rachel asked shyly, voice hesitant and frayed with nerves.

Brittany blinked. "S-sure. Are you positive you want me there? Like wouldn't you want to do it on your own?"

Rachel shook her head rapidly from side to side.

"Right. Okay that's fine. When did you plan on telling them?" Brittany asked.

Rachel though for a long moment while Brittany watched a steely determination set in her face.

"Tonight." Rachel said, the tone in her voice left no room for discussion.

"And what about Finn?"

Rachel's face faltered. She took a look at the clock on the wall and noted that it said 11:30am.

"I think he's working a shift at Burt's garage. I think I'll go over there now and end things." Rachel said.

Brittany's face must have shown her shocked expression because Rachel explained.

"I've been thinking a lot since everything on Friday. When I saw Santana and Marley it was pretty much the point where I decided something had to be done or I was going to lose her for good."

"Wow." Brittany blinked, still a little shocked. "Well good for you! Like I said I'm soo proud of you. Call me if you need any reinforcements for him. He likes to kick chairs you know." She smiled.

Rachel laughed and nodded her head.

"I'm gunna go now. But text me when you want me to come over for your dads." Brittany said before giving Rachel a tight hug and seeing herself out.

Rachel felt relieved. She had a plan and she was about to set it in motion. With that she put the discarded cups in the sink and headed up stairs to get her thoughts in order.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry this is so late. I haven't found the time or inspiration to write but hopefully this good.

* * *

When Santana woke up, it took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't alone. She saw brunette hair and immediately thought of Rachel. She chastised herself the second she thought it because her heart now matched the painful throbbing of her pounding head.

Santana shuffled backwards to put some space between herself and Marley. The movement on the bed caused the brunette to stir.

Santana watched as Marley's eyes blinked open sleepily. She watched as the girls eyes widened in shock and she sprang up in the bed.

"Ow." Marley muttered, bringing a hand up to press against her eyes.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure everyone got drunk. I remember taking lots of shots and watching a pool game." Santana said, stretching her arms above her head, sighing in relief when her bones popped.

Marley tried not to stare.

Santana blinked exaggeratedly. "Fuck. My contacts are dry." She muttered, still blinking rapidly.

Marley looked at her curiously. "You wear contacts?"

"Yeah." Santana said distractedly. "Can you hand me the eye drop looking shit in the drawer next to you? I need to take them off but I can't if there dry." She explained.

Marley reached into the drawer beside her and looked for the tiny bottle. She paused when she saw a photo strip of Santana and Rachel. They were pulling funny faces and staring at each other with goofy smiles. She grabbed the bottle that just so happened to be covering the last photo. It was of them kissing. She tried to reign in her shock, but a gasp of surprise still tumbled out through her lips.

Santana's eyes snapped toward her. "What?"

"N-nothing. Here!" She stuttered, tossing the to tiny bottle to Santana quickly.

Santana narrowed her eyes but stopped when she felt her contact try and shift with the movement.

Santana opened the bottle and poured the drops into the corner of each of her eyes then tilted her head so they would enter her eye.

Marley just sat there silently, mind reeling.

Santana got up from her side of the bed and walked towards the drawer Marley had previously opened. Marley watched with wide slightly terrified eyes.

Santana pulled open the drawer and froze. There were the pictures she had taken that summer with Rachel. Right out in the open, impossible to miss.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat and placed the bottle back inside picking up her glasses and contact case as well.

Santana cleared her throat and stared at Marley. "You saw them." It didn't sound like a question but Marley still nodded.

Santana sighed and dropped her head. "You can't say anything." She said, looking back up.

Marley shook her head frantically. "I won't. I promise." She said.

Santana gave her a tight lipped smile and walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Marley stayed in the same spot as she waited for Santana to exit the bathroom.

"How long?" Marley asked quietly.

"We were together for like six months." Santana shrugged, turning her back towards Marley as she rifled through her dresser.

"I thought she was with Finn?" Marley asked tentatively, not wanting to over step any boundaries.

"Why are we talking about this?" Santana snapped, turning to glare at the girl still siting on her bed.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Marley murmured quietly, looking down at the bed sheet covering her lower half.

Santana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she squeezed her eyes shut. "No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just really, really don't wanna talk about this"

Marley nodded but still didn't look up.

Santana stared at her for a second before she walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Marley... I'm sorry." Santana whispered, placing a hand on top of Marley's.

Marley looked up and smiled at her. "No it's fine. It wasn't my business anyway."

"No, no. It's understandable to be curious. You can ask questions if you want? I was just being an ass." Santana replied, giving Marley's hand a squeeze. She didn't really mind talking to Marley. Something about the girl just made her want to speak.

"Your not an ass Santana." Marley said pinching Santana's cheek with a cheeky grin. "So you and Rachel huh? How did that happen?"

Santana smiles wistfully as she retells the story of how her and Rachel got together.

* * *

"Helloooooo!" Brittany sang loudly into Santana's house. She could hear the chatter and clinking of silverware on plates from the kitchen.

Brittany took her shoes off and placed them on the mat beside the door and threw her jacket on the couch in the living room as she passed before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey baby!" Sugar grinned when she caught sight of her girlfriend, playfully swatting Brittany when she stole a bite of her pancake.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asked around a mouth full of bacon.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Tina chastised with a smile.

Quinn blushed and smiled sheepishly at her girlfriend.

"Whipped!" Puck laughed.

"Babe gimme your bacon." Sam pouted.

The rest of the table laughed when Puck did so without even thinking about it.

"Pot or kettle bro?" Quinn smirked.

"Screw you." Puck muttered under his breath.

"Anyways, you didn't answer my question." Quinn said turning the table's attention back to the blonde stuffing her face, rather unattractively.

Brittany rolled her eyes and held up her index finger, gesturing for Quinn to wait a minute.

After finishing her mouthful, Brittany took a sip of Sugar's oranges juice, relishing on the fact that she had everyone's attention.

"Ask your mom." Brittany smirked.

The table erupted into "Oh!" And "Damn!" While Quinn simply rolled her eyes with a laugh before shaking her head.

"Seriously though Britt. Where were you?" Santana asked, noticing her best friend was trying to avoid the question.

"I was helping a friend." Brittany shrugged, looking back down at her food.

Santana's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She was about to say something when a rather loud ring sounded out.

"Oh! That's me, hang on." Kurt smiled, letting go of Mike's hand and digging into the pocket of his skinny jeans.

"Hey Finn!" Kurt smiled, before his face contorted into a confused frown.

"Wait, wait! Slow down, I don't understand what your saying!" Kurt said, reaching over and squeezing Mike's hand, who had moved closer to ease drop.

Everyone was at the edge of there seat when Mike gasped and Kurt's jaw dropped.

A wide grin threatened to take over Kurt's face but he held it together as he listened to his step brother recount the details of Rachel breaking up with him. He did feel a smidge of pity for the boy, but it soon left when he thought about why she had probably ended things. Now he was just getting excited.

Mike, who had heard what Finn said, stole a glance at Santana. He really hoped Rachel was working on getting Santana back, he was secretly rooting for the couple.

When Kurt got up and walked out of the room, everyone's eyes averted to Mike, who blushed under their gazes.

"Well! Spill it Boy Chang! What happened?" Santana glared, she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and the glance she caught from Mike didn't help soothe her worries.

Mike sighed deeply. "I don't think it's my business to tell."

"She did it, didn't she?" Brittany inquired. She knew Rachel said she was going to do it, she just couldn't believe she'd actually gone through with it.

"Who is she? And what did she do?" Santana spat, feeling completely out of the loop, with each passing moment a sense of foreboding filled her.

Mike's eyes met Brittany's in surprise. "You know?"

Brittany nodded. "First person she told."

"If somebody doesn't tell me what the FUCK is going on, then somebody is about to get fucking cut!" Santana said harshly.

"Rachel broke up with Finn."

Dead silence spread through out the room.

Marley reached into Santana's lap and squeezed her hand in comfort. Santana had told her everything that happened between the two. She was shocked to say the least but it kind of made sense. None of the football players dared to bother Rachel, while everyone else was a moving target. Although she felt bad for Santana, she felt even worse for Rachel. Santana was surrounded by people who obviously cared for her and Rachel was probably alone. The thought made her frown, and she jumped when Puck suddenly spoke.

"Fucking finally!" Puck shouted, slamming his fork into the table.

"What? I'm just saying. Finn's an ass! And my fellow Jew deserves more than that." Puck said when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Thank you." Sugar whispered into Brittany's ear.

Brittany turned her head and stared at Sugar, question etched in her features.

"For helping one of my best friends when I couldn't." Sugar said seriously, eyes glazing with tears.

Brittany's eyes widened when she noticed. "Don't cry baby. Everything will be okay. I promise." She whispered, cupping Sugar's cheeks.

"I know. I know. That's why I'm saying thank you." Sugar smiled sadly.

Brittany pressed her lips to her girlfriends lightly, just a slight pressure, before she pulled away.

Brittany caught a glance of Santana who was sitting across the table from her and frowned. "San?" She questioned worriedly.

Santana just stared at the table in front of her. Her mind was reeling and she was close to darting from the table. She didn't hear the noise around her or feel the soft hand squeeze hers. It was like she was cut off from all her senses. She could feel the blood pounding in her ears as she tried to process the information.

Finally having enough, Santana slid her chair back noisily before storming out of the room. Seven pairs of eyes followed her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my god!" Kurt sang cheerfully as he reentered the room, oblivious to the slight tension in the room.

"Who died?" Kurt deadpanned when he noticed all of their serious looks and took in the almost deafining silence.

Kurt's eyes scanned over the faces before he noticed the absence of Santana. His bright blue eyes widened as realization clouded his face. He sat down quietly, joining the silence.

"Someone should go after her." Sam suggested quietly.

"No. Let her process for a little bit." Quinn started. "If we try and drag it out of her she'll just lash out." She finished, Brittany nodding her agreement.

"But this is good." Kurt grinned. "With Finn out of the way, they can finally be together!"

He slapped a hand over his mouth in horror as he eyes took sight of Marley.

"Oh no it's okay!" Marley reassured him. "Santana already told me everything." She smiled slightly.

"And you still had sex with her?" Sam asked incredulously, ignoring the gasps of surprise from the table.

Marley's eyes widened and a blush splashed her face. "W-what? No! Why... Why would you even say that?" She stuttered out.

"I fucking told you." Quinn snarled, slapping Sam's shoulder hard.

"Ow!" Sam whined, rubbing his stinging shoulder. "Quinn that friggin' hurt!" He glared.

"Well that's what you get! I told you they didn't sleep together." Quinn glared. "Why would you even ask that in front of everybody? Marley's probably not even comfortable with all you crazies." She added smirking slightly.

"That doesn't change the fact that she still loves Rachel." Sam glared at her.

"What the hell are you even talking about? How does that even relate to Marley!" Quinn spat, rising from her seat to tower over Sam. She'd had enough of Sam and his insinuations already.

Sam got up from his seat too and faced Quinn. He knew there was something Quinn wasn't telling because even though she could be a big bitch, it was never without reason. Sam could see he was provoking her and he thought maybe if he pushed hard enough she'd let it out. "What the fuck is your problem with her? It's like you hate her!" Sam yelled into Quinn's face.

"BECAUSE I DO!" Quinn roared, face flushing dark red from anger. She could feel her blood boiling in a way, she'd never experienced before. "You all think Rachel's this innocent fucking person! Well news flash she's fucking not! None of you's were getting drunken phone calls from their best friend begging to come and pick them up! None of you were here to help me and Brittany put that girl back together when Rachel broke her fucking heart!" Quinn screamed, angrily pointing a finger towards the stair case Santana had disappeared into. "None of you know what Rachel's capable of!" She finished before storming out of the kitchen in search of her stuff. Her hands were shaking from the massive amount of adrenaline pumping though her blood. She knew she would have hit Sam if she'd given him the chance to speak again. She wasn't about to do that in front of Tina or in Santana's house. She had some control over her temper but it was quickly fading. She needed to leave and she needed to leave now. She was sure Brittany would take care of Tina in her absence. With that she grabbed her car keys and exited the house with a slam of the door.

Everyone remained at the table absolutely stunned. No one had seen Quinn blow up that bad or that quickly. Yes, she had a temper but she was usually more patient than that.

"Well that escalated quickly." Kurt monotoned.

"I should go after her." Tina said, getting up from the table.

"No." Puck said, getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll go. I need to talk to her anyway." He said, walking out of the room and tossing a meaningful glance at Sam.

Tina watched him leave slightly dazed and confused as Sam sighed and sat down.

"What just happened?" Brittany asked, face scrunching up in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Sam said to all of them, head hanging in shame. "Quinn's right Marley. I shouldn't have brought that up in front of everyone. It was wrong of me and I apologize. Tina I'm sorry for provoking Quinn like that, I didn't really think anything through." He said guiltily.

Marley smiled awkwardly. "It's okay Sam. I get that Santana's your friend and all but I didn't sleep with her. We're just friends." She said seriously.

Sam smiled at her, relieved she wasn't mad at him. He shifted his glance to Tina and felt his face pale and blood run cold at the glare she directed at him. He swallowed thickly and prepared himself to receive the brunt of his actions.

"I don't know what the was about." Tina started fiercely, everyone at the table flinched. They had never seen Tina look or speak to anyone like that. "But I have never. And I mean never seen Quinn like that!" She continued.

"Whatever it is you're trying to accomplish with her ends now Sam. If she's got an issue with Rachel let her solve it or let her come to you with help, on her own free will Sam! Don't force her or try to drag things out of her. I don't ever want to see her like that again, so if you think you can't control yourself, I highly suggest you make your presence around her scarce. Or you'll be dealing with me. Do you understand me?" Tina said seriously, she wasn't trying to be mean to Sam or purposely hurt his feelings but Quinn's well being came first with her. He needed to know that what he'd done was not okay and wouldn't be tolerated. And if she had to smack a bitch to get that point across, then so be it.

Sam nodded with wide eyes. He wouldn't deny that he was absolutely terrified. He also wouldn't deny the embarrassment he felt. He really did only want to help but it wasn't his place to push and he understood that now. "I really am sorry Tina. It won't happen again I swear." He said meekly, too ashamed to meet her eyes.

Tina sighed and got up from her seat at the table. "Come here Sam." She said wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Sam griped her like his life depended on it as a few tears slipped from his eyes. "I'm not mad at you. Just apologize to Quinn when she calms down and everything will be okay." Tina whispered to the boy.

Brittany snorted at the sight in front of her but promptly slapped a hand over her mouth. Her face blushed when she realized she'd let it slip. "I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you! Well just a little bit but only cuz Sam is like 6 feet tall and Tina's so so tiny!" She rushed to explain when everyone looked at her incredulously.

Sam laughed lightly. "We did look kinda funny." He said smiling shyly at Tina. She smiled back reassuring that she wasn't mad at him.

"Well it was nice hanging with you guys and all but I really need to go. Ill see you guys on Monday. Say bye to Santana for me." Marley said as she got up from the table and went to get her things.

A chorus of goodbyes rang out behind her as she walked out the door with a smile on her face. Those guys were definitely something.


	11. Chapter 11

"You guys should probably get going too." Brittany said politely to the remaining gleeks as they all helped clean up the mess from breakfast, glancing towards the stairs suggestively.

Everyone nodded their understanding and began exiting the kitchen to gather their things.

"Wait Tina can I talk to you for a sec?" Brittany asked, before the girl could leave the kitchen.

Tina looked at her curiously. "What's up Britt?"

"I don't need to tell you that Quinn loves you. She didn't leave you on purpose or anything she just needed space." Brittany said anxiously, hoping Tina wasn't mad at her best friend.

Tina smiled. "I know Britt. I'm not mad at her, worried but not mad."

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay good. I'm glad you're not mad. I'm sure she'll come back here later and I'll make sure she calls you if she hasn't already." She said, nodding her head.

Tina laughed. "Okay Britt. You're a really good friend you know."

It was Brittany's turn to laugh. "Oh I know." She grinned, following Tina out of the kitchen to where to rest of the gleeks were.

"Bye guys!" Brittany waved as Kurt, Sam, and Mike left the house.

"Wait!" Tina said, noticing the way Sugar and Brittany were staring at each other. "Let me leave first, before you two make things awkward." She said, grabbing her coat and keys. "I'll wait for you in the car Sug."

"Kay." Sugar replied absently, eyes glued to Brittany.

Tina shook her head with a smile and exited the house quickly.

Brittany stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl tightly, pressing her face into Sugar's neck and breathing deeply.

Sugar wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and played with the fine hairs there the way she knew Brittany liked. She grinned when Brittany shivered.

Brittany pulled back and pressed her lips into Sugar's with fervor, pushing the shorter girl against the door. Her hands had a mind of their own as they roamed the skin beneath Sugar's shirt.

It was Sugar's turn to shiver. She titled her head back in pleasure, allowing Brittany access to her neck, who gladly nipped at her pulse point.

"Britt." Sugar moaned when she felt Brittany's sneaky fingers dip under the waistband of her pants. She was confused, however, when she heard Brittany gasp loudly and felt her freeze.

Opening her eyes Sugar saw a look of pure shock on Brittany's face.

"I told you bitches I'd hose you down." Santana smirked from behind Brittany where she had poured cold water down the back of the blondes shirt.

Sugar laughed breathlessly as her cheeks turned red. "Well I'm gunna go now." She said, pecking Brittany's stunned lips and waving at Santana before leaving the house like the rest of the gleeks.

"Santana!" Brittany admonished, turning to face the Latina. "I was about to get my mack on!" She smirked, knowing Santana would laugh at her word choice.

"Not on my front door, your not!" Santana laughed, before sighing. "Everybody gone?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah." Brittany said watching her with curious eyes.

"They didn't even say goodbye." Santana pouted.

Brittany laughed at her best friend before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and directing her to the stairs.

"Yeah cuz someone ran from the kitchen." Brittany treaded lightly, happy when Santana didn't stiffen and change the subject.

"I know." Santana murmured quietly.

The two of them entered Santana's room and laid on the bed in silence. Brittany on her back-after she dried off and changed her shirt- with her arms crossed underneath her head and Santana on her side facing Brittany, head propped up on her arm bent at the elbow.

Brittany waited patiently. This was a routine between the two. Whenever something was bothering them they would lay down and wait for the person with the issue to speak, talk it out together, and then engage in purely platonic cuddles until one of them left or they fell asleep. Sometimes Quinn would join. When she did she always laid between the two of then on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands, or when she was the one who needed to talk she'd remove her hands and lay face down.

Sure enough Santana heaved a sigh and spoke. "I don't get it."

Brittany didn't speak only turned her head to face Santana, who was still lost in thought.

"Why would she break up with me then?"

Brittany frowned but still didn't speak.

"The whole point of leaving me was to stay with him right?" Santana asked, not waiting for an answer before she continued. "But then she broke up with him. So does that mean that she really didn't wanna be with me and she was just using that as an excuse to justify leaving me?" She finished, finally looking at Brittany with teary brown eyes.

Brittany of course knew the truth but she couldn't tell Santana that. It wasn't her place and what's said in the bubble stays in the bubble.

"San don't think like that." Brittany said, not really knowing how to give her best friend comfort without spilling Rachel's plan. "Maybe you should just talk to her."

Brittany turned on her side to mirror Santana's position. "No just hear me out." She pleaded when she saw Santana's unresponsive face. "You wont know why she did it unless you talk to her. Come on San. This is Rachel Berry we're talking about. She never does anything without proper planning or without reason and shit like that. She's kinda like Quinn in that way." Brittany mused, lips quirking at the corner.

"What happened to Quinn anyway? I heard her yelling but I couldn't hear what she was saying." Santana changed the subject, willfully ignoring Brittany's unimpressed face.

"Her and Sam got into an argument. Which reminds me. We probably need to talk to her about her 'hatred' for Rachel." Brittany says, using air quotes around hatred.

Santana laughs and bats at Brittany's hands, before moving closer to Brittany and tucking herself into her best friend.

Brittany sighs and wraps her arms around Santana's body.

"I'll do it." Brittany feels whispered into her collarbone.

"Do what San?" Brittany questions sleepily, wanting to her Santana say it.

"I'll talk to her." Santana replies softly.

"Wait we're talking about Rachel right? Not Quinn?" Brittany asks just to clarify, eyes blinking closed.

Santana laughs a little. "Yeah I'm talking about Rachel."

"Oh okay, just making sure. Everything will be okay San." Brittany promises, squeezing her tighter.

The two fall asleep shortly after.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sorry for the late update. I had some personal shit to deal with. Heartbreaks a bitch aint it? Anyways, I should be back to writing now though. Any questions feel free to PM me :)

* * *

Quinn takes a long drag of the cigarette in her mouth as she watches the tide flow and ebb. She's sitting in the sand on the only beach in Lima, with her knees to her chest.

"You know Tina would kill you if she knew that you were smoking again." Puck says coming up from behind to sit next to her. He'd followed her car for awhile until she settled here.

Quinn showed no sign of acknowledging his presence.

Puck grabbed the pack of cigarettes laying next to her and took one himself.

The two sat in silence for awhile just watching the water. Well Puck sat in silence, Quinn was ignoring him entirely.

"You know you should die your hair again. Pinks starting to fade." Puck said casually, never moving his gaze from the water.

"Tina likes it better blonde." Quinn said back, taking another drag of her cigarette.

Puck nodded easily.

"What do you want Puck?" Quinn sighed.

"I wanna know why you blew up like that back at the house." Puck answered.

Quinn scoffed. "Of course you'd take Sam's side."

"No I'm not taking anyone's side. I just wanna know what's going on with my bro." Puck said honestly.

Quinn shook her head. "Your boyfriend's a pain in the ass."

Puck nodded. "Yeah he can be a handful but his intentions were good. He just wants to know what's bothering you Q." He shrugged, turning his gaze ahead of him.

Quinn took another drag of her cigarette. "There's nothing wrong with me. He had been asking me questions since we woke up and I got tired of it." She says, face void of emotions.

"You're lying to me." Puck said seriously, snapping his gaze to Quinn.

Quinn laughed mockingly. "Am I?" She said turning to face him finally. "Since when do you know me better than I know myself?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Puck stared at her. "I know when you're lying." He shrugged.

Quinn scoffed. "Whatever Puck." She stubbed out her cigarette and got up to walk back to her car.

"You can't ignore what's bothering you for forever you know!" Puck shouted at her retreating figure.

A middle finger thrown over her shoulder was Quinn's only reply.

* * *

Brittany awoke from her nap much like she had that morning. She blinked open an eye lazily as she tried to register where the ringing was coming from.

Reaching into her front pocket, she pulled out her phone and answered it without looking at the screen. "Huhh?" She said sleepily, shuffling closer to the warmth radiating off of Santana.

"Babe? Are you sleeping?" Sugar questioned softly from her end of the phone.

"Mm-hmm."

Brittany heard Sugar giggle slightly. "I didn't mean to wake you babe. I just wanted to know if you were coming over tonight."

"S'okay." Brittany responded, slurring slightly.

"Get out of my bed, Brittany. You're disturbing my sleep." Santana groaned, swatting blindly at Brittany.

"Shh. Sleep." Brittany mumbled, laying her weight on top of Santana to get her to stop moving, forgetting about her phone in the process.

"Umphh." Santana grunted when Brittany plopped down onto of her, pinning her on her back. "Briiiiittt..." She whined, pushing at the body crushing her.

"B, you are crushing me with your massive body." Santana deadpanned, poking Brittany again.

"Sleeping." Brittany murmured.

Santana huffed, then smirked and brought her hands down to the waist band of Brittany's pants. She felt around for the waist band of her panties, grabbing the fabric in a secure grip before tugging them upwards swiftly.

Brittany startled awake with a screech. She brought her hands to her ass and pulled frantically at the clothing on her backside, trying to alleviate the pain, as she fell sideways on the bed off of Santana. "Did you just give me a fucking wedgie?" Brittany asked incredulously, staring at a laughing Santana.

Unbeknowst to them, Brittany's forgotten phone laid on the bed, Sugar listening to the two of them laughing as well.

"I told you to get off of me, you sack of potatoes." Santana laughed, clutching at her sides.

Brittany pouts and rubs at her backside. "You hurt my ass."

"Aww, I'm sure Sugar will kiss it better." Santana smirks.

Brittany grins before her face drops. "Shit, where's my phone?" She says frantically, searching through the sheets for her phone.

"I'm soo sorry babe." She says into it, when she finds it and sees that Sugar hadn't hung up.

"It's okay Britt." Sugar laughs. "Are you coming over tonight?" She asks.

Brittany glances at Santana with her lip caught between her teeth. Santana notices and smiles softly, nodding her head reassuringly.

'You sure?' Brittany mouths. Santana nods again.

"Yeah I'll be over there soon." Brittany says, saying her goodbyes and hanging up.

"Are you sure San? I don't want you to be here alone." Brittany says worriedly, eyeing her best friend with concern.

"I'm sure Britt. Have fun with your girl." Santana says reassuringly. "I'll just watch some movies or something." She shrugs.

"If you say so. You can call me at anytime ya know? Just cos I'm with Sugar doesn't mean we can't hang." Brittany says seriously.

"I know Britt." Santana grins, tossing a pillow at her best friend. "Now go. I got a date with Netflix."

Brittany wraps Santana in a tight hug before getting up and leaving.

Santana sighs softly, already feeling the emptiness of the house.

She turns on her tv so she's not in the quiet and reaches for her phone. She drags down her notification center and notcies her unread message. She clicks it and waits for it to open.

_From: Rachel  
Can I talk to you please?_

Santana inhales sharply as she stares at the message. She feels a rush of emotions as she wonders what Rachel could have to say to her. She recalls what she had said to Brittany as she types her reply.

_To: Rachel  
Fine. You can come to my house now, if you're free._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This takes place a little while before Rachel sends that text to Santana.

* * *

Rachel paced back and forth as she waited for Brittany to arrive.

She could hear her fathers bustling about downstairs in the kitchen.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she heard the knock on the front door.

"I got it!" She yelled as she sprinted to the door.

Pulling it open she came face to face with an amused looking Brittany. "I thought I was going to get trampled by horses."

Rachel huffed and opened the door wider, allowing the blonde to step through the threshold into her house. "I don't walk that hard Brittany."

Brittany laughed as she stepped into the house. "Yes you do. You stomp your tiny little feet but that's neither here nor there." Brittany peeked around the corner into the living room. "Where are your dads?" She whispers to Rachel.

Rachel swallows hard. "In the kitchen."

Brittany nods, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Relax." She whispers calmly.

Rachel nods and takes a deep breath, trying to reign in her nerves.

Brittany retracts her hand and takes a step forward. "So how do you wanna do this?"

"I don't know if we should bite the bullet and tell them now. Or if we should wait until after dinner."

Brittany shrugs. "Whatever you want to do, Rach."

Rachel narrows her gaze at the blonde. "You're not being very helpful right now."

Brittany chuckles and runs a hand through her long blonde locks. "I don't know your parents Rachel. Besides this is your coming out, do it the way you want."

Rachel huffs. "Well how did you tell your parents?"

"I didn't. It was just something that was understood." Brittany shrugs. "When I told them I was dating Sugar, they asked if I was bisexual or a lesbian and that was it."

Rachel stares at the blonde before shaking her head with a sigh. "Lets just do it now. Wait are you actually staying for dinner?"

"Hell yeah! I'm starving, Sugar didn't feed me, we just had sex, then you called and now I'm here." Brittany says with not an ounce of embarrassment at her over share.

"Brittany that's gross. I didn't want to know that." Rachel screws her face into disgust.

"Whatever. Me and Sugar have awesome lady sex." Brittany shrugs, turning towards the kitchen.

Rachel shakes her head with a small smile.

"We doing this?" Brittany asks, stopping just short of the kitchen entrance and extending a hand.

Rachel nods nervously and grips Brittany's hand tightly, as they walk into the kitchen together.

* * *

Quinn moves around her room quickly, gathering her things into an overnight bag. She stops abruptly in front of her bedside cabinet and fishes out her glasses and contact case.

She shuffles to her bathroom and takes the contacts out of her eyes, sighing in relief now that there not bothering her anymore.

Quinn places her glasses on her face and stares at her reflection in the mirror. "Gross." She wrinkles her nose at herself and exits the bathroom quickly.

She throws her over night bag over her shoulder and makes her way downstairs towards the front door.

When she reaches the living room she pokes her head in. "Mom?"

Judy Fabray turns her head away from the TV and looks at her daughter. "Yes Hun?"

"I'm going to Tina's now okay." Quinn says to her.

"Okay sweetie. Make sure you follow Mrs. Cohen-Chang's rules and bring Tina over for breakfast tomorrow too!" Judy says to her daughter before turning back to the TV.

"Okay mom." Quinn grins, turning on her heel and walking out of the front door.

She gets in her car and drives to Tina's, mentally planning out her speech and apology. She arrives at the Cohen-Chang house 15 minutes later.

Quinn parks her car on the curb and walks up the path to the house slowly. She takes notice that niether of Tina's parents cars' are in the driveway.

Once Quinn reaches the door, she pushes the doorbell and waits patiently for Tina to answer the door.

She sucks in a breath when the door is pulled open and a smiling Tina ushers her in.

Quinn doesn't hesitate in dropping her bag and wrapping her arms tight around her girlfriend. She buries her face in Tina's neck and inhales deeply, loving the calming affect the girls scent had on her. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

Tina smiles knowingly and rubs Quinn's back affectionately. "I'm not mad. I was just a little worried."

Quinn nodds her head but doesn't relinquish her hold.

"Quinn?" Tina says softly. "Let's go upstairs, I'd rather not be in the foyer when my parents get home." She says, pulling back from the hug.

Quinn nods wordlessly and tangles her fingers with Tina's as they walk upstairs to Tina's room.

Quinn throws her bag in front of the closet before kicking off her black Vans and climbing onto Tina's bed, pulling the girl by her hand to follow.

Tina leans her back against her headboard as Quinn lays her head on her lap, her fingers subconciously running through Quinn's hair.

"I was bullied..." Quinn's soft voice whispers, breaking the silence of the room.

Tina's fingers still for a second as a frown clouds her face, before they pick back up again. "What?"

"In elementary... I was bullied." Quinn repeated, taking off her glasses so she could bury her face in Tina's stomach.

Tina feels her heart ache at the thought of a little Quinn being bullied. "I'm sorry baby." She offers, not really knowing what to say.

"I got picked on because I wore glasses." Quinn says, lifting her head and locking her tear glazed eyes with Tina's.

"Oh Quinn..." Tina whispers sadly."Is that why you never wear them?" She asks softlly, finally realizing why her girlfriend hated to wear them even if her contacts bothered her.

Quinn nods sadly, buring her face back into Tina's stomach.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Tina says honestly, knowing how hard it was for Quinn to open up sometimes.

Quinn lifted her head and sat up next to Tina, lacing their fingers together again. "That's not all..." She trails off.

Tina waits patiently for her to collect her thoughts, tracing Quinn's skin in a circular motion with her thumb.

"It was my first day at school... I was soo nervous. My parents and I had just moved into the neighborhood and I didn't lnow anyone. I remember how it all started. Everyone was instructed to draw something they liked, my dad had bought me the 64 pack of crayons and for some reason I couldn't find my yellow. You can't draw a sun without yellow Tina." Quinn says, not even noticing Tina's nod as she gets lost in memory. "I remember looking up and seeing a tiny brunette using a yellow crayon. I wasn't going to ask her to borrow it, I swear I wasn't, but I remember my mom telling me to at least try and make friends." Quinn says, shaking her head solemnly. "I got up from my seat and walked over to her. I was nervous, I don't think I'd ever voluntarily talked to anyone before. Anyway, I asked her if I could borrow her crayon and she..." Quinn trailed off as a sob worked its way out of her body.

Tina wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, feeling tears orick her own eyes as Quinn cried.

"S-she called me- She called me a four eyed freak and told me to leave her alone." Quinn choked out, gripping tightly to Tina as she reopened old wounds.

Tina felt a rush of anger flow through her but supressed it when she realised there was nothing she could do. "I'm soo sorry that happened to you baby. Your not a four eyed freak, Quinn. I pomise you." Tina said fiercely, pulling Quinn impossibly closer to her as she cried.

Quinn calmed down somewhat after a few minutes. "Tee, that's not it."

Tina's eyes widened in shock.

"You know I used to be chunky?" Quinn laughed humourlously. "After they got bored with calling me a four-eyed freak, they made fun of my weight. The summer before I started junior high, I worked out and dieted like crazy. I even convinced my dad to let me get a nose job so I'd look different. I bet you don't want to be with me now." Quinn shook her head and looked down at her lap.

Tina wiped her eyes before grabbing Quinn's chin in between her thumb and forefinger and meeting her blood shot hazel eyes. "Quinn you are a beautiful girl, your smart, your funny and you make me so happy. Nothing in your past is going to change that. Okay?" Tina says honestly.

Quinn smiles weakly, managing a small nod.

Tina sighs and pulls Quinn into her, holding her tightly as she positions them both into a lying position. The two are quiet for awhile before Quinn speaks again. "It was Rachel."

"What?" Tina asks, face contorting into a confused frown.

"The tiny brunette, the one that started it all. It was Rachel."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Soo... I came out to my mom while wringing out a mop... I wasn't really sure how to go about Rachel telling her dads but I hope I did okay.

* * *

Rachel's eyes shifted nervously between her fathers, her hand griping tightly onto Brittany's for comfort.

"Daddy, Papa, this is my friend Brittany." Rachel says to her dads.

Leroy Berry turned from his place at the kitchen counter, where he was preparing dinner, and turned towards his obviously nervous daughter. Leroy offers his hand to the blonde in front of him. "It's very nice to meet you Brittany." He grins.

Brittany returns his smile and reaches forward, with the hand not holding Rachel's, to shake his outstretched hand.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Mr. Berry. You've got an awesome house." Brittany comments politely.

Hiram Berry shifts his protective glance from Brittany over to his nervous looking daughter. His eyes dip towards their joined hands and raises an eyebrow. He throws a glance towards Leroy, who smiles knowingly. A confused frown etches his features as he extends a hand to Brittany. "Nice to meet you Brittany, I've heard lots about you." Hiram comments, gripping Brittany's hand slightly tighter than necessary.

Brittany manages to hold back her wince at the tight grip as her eyes narrow in confusion. "You have?"

"You're quite the hot commodity." Hiram says, releasing her hand from his grip.

Brittany frowns and leans subtly towards Rachel. "I don't what that means." She whispers when the Berry men turn away from them.

Rachel frowns with a shrug and clears her throat. "Daddy, Papa, I have something to tell you."

Leroy sets down his cooking utensils as he turns towards them again, giving them his full undivided attention. Hiram turns slowly, face set into a deep frown. His eyes narrow at Brittany who pales considerably at his glance.

Rachel's free hand shuffles to the hem of her shirt as her grip tightens on Brittany's hand.

"Sweetie? Is there something wrong?" Leroy asks, smiling reasuringly.

Rachel shakes her head quickly. "No. There's nothing wrong. I just have news that I felt needed to be shared." Rachel says, as she feels the nerves attacking her body, her face heating up.

Leroy nods encouragingly, reasurring smile never faltering. Hiram doesn't shift his glance from Brittany, who's growing increasingly uncomfortable under his stare. 'What?' She mouths. Hiram simply raises an eyebrow, before finally setting his eyes on Rachel.

Rachel swallows hard and squeezes Brittany's hand again before speaking. "I'm gay." She blurts. She frowns for a second. "No wait, I'm not gay... like all the way gay... I still like boys, but I also like girls, well one girl. So I guess I'm bisexual?" She trails into a confused frown, sparing a glance at Brittany who smiles encouragingly and squeezes her hand. "Yes, I am bisexual." She says, nervously flitting her gaze between her fathers.

Leroy smiles and nods his head. "Okay honey. You know we love you regardless." He says calmly.

Rachel releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Really?" She asks, feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Of course!" Leroy says, almost offended, bringing a hand dramatically to his chest.

Rachel grins and shoots forward into her Daddy's arms. She hugs him tightly as he chuckles. Wiping her eyes, Rachel steps back and notices her other father hadn't moved, his face contorted into a frown.

Face dropping significantly, Rachel puts a tentative hand on his tensed forearm. "Papa?" She questions.

Leroy watches husband in confusion, while Brittany mentally prepares herself for this to end badly.

Hiram startles at his daughter's touch, mind working into overdrive. "You're Brittany Pierce? Cheerio at McKinley high?" He questions, narrowing his gaze at Brittany.

Brittany smiles weakly and raises her hand slightly. "Guilty."

Hiram nods, before turning towards Rachel. "Honey, you telling us changes nothing. You are still my broadway destined daughter and I love you. I, however, am disappointed at who you chose to bring home." Hiram says honestly, wrapping Rachel in a hug and shooting a glare at Brittany.

Rachel returns the hug, relieved, before pulling back with a frown. "Wait, what do you mean who I chose to bring home?"

"I mean the fact that you chose to bring a cheater to be introduced to your parents." Hiram says, glaring at the tall blonde.

Brittany bristles, eyes narrowing angrily. "Excuse me?"

"Yes you heard me. I know all about you and Sugar, and for you to come here with Rachel, is disrespectful to not only my daughter but Sugar as well." Hiram says, staring the blonde down.

Leroy and Rachel frown as they watch the two.

"Wait, Papa, I think you're misunderstood." Rachel says only to be interrupted.

"No honey. Sugar has told me all about her budding romance with your 'girlfriend' here." Hiram says, glaring at Brittany once more.

Brittany's face turns an angry red and shes about to defend herself before she realises what he actually said. "Girlfriend?" Brittany barks out a laugh.

Hiram falters slightly, glancing in Leroy's, who's trying his best to hide his chuckles, direction. He glances down at Rachel, frowning when he sees her hiding her grin. "What?" He questions feeling as though he'd missed something.

"Oh Papa... I'm not dating Brittany, she was just here for moral support." Rachel explains, giggling slighty. "The thought of Brittany and I in a romantic relationship is absolutely absurd." She says, laughing now.

Brittany frowns. "Did you just insult me?" She pouts, cracking a smile when Leroy and Rachel laugh harder.

Hiram flushes in embarrassment and clears his throat awkwardly. "Well... It seems I have assumed wrong... I appologize profusely, Brittany." He says sincerely, meeting the blondes eyes.

Brittany shrugs. "It's all good. I'd have been pissed to if I thought someone was cheating on my daughter."

Hiram nods, still slightly embarrassed by his actions. "Well than who is this girl?" He asks, looking at Rachel.

Rachel's heart clenches at the thought. She's about to speak when she gets cutoff by her other dad.

"Oh honey, you know! The Latina Cheerio that was parked outside a couple weeks ago! Remember that pink haired girl had to drive her home." Leroy says, turning back to finish up dinner.

Hiram nods in relization. "So how come you didn't bring her?" He asks.

Rachel frowns at the information her Daddy let slip, not even hearing her Papa's question.

Brittany notices Rachel lost in her own thoughts so she answers for her. "They're not together at the moment." She says softly, hoping Hiram understands.

Hiram nods solemnly as Leroy speaks. "That explains why she was looking at Rachel's window longingly. She was quite drunk."

Brittany sighs and shakes her head, slightly frustrated that Rachel now know this information.

"Brittany are you staying for dinner?" Leroy asks, looking at the blonde over his shoulder.

"Yes please!" Brittany answers automatically, suddenly remembering her hunger. She looks towards Hiram hesitantly and smile brightly when he nods approvingly.

"I have to go and see her." Rachel says to herself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not right now you're not. First you eat dinner, after that you can do as you please." Hiram says firmly, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder and guiding her to the table, Brittany trailing after them with Leroy falling with the food.

Leroy places the food on the table and moves to his seat. He claps his hands once.

"Dinner is served!" He proclaims, grinning proudly.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Oh God! So sorry for my lateness! D: I actually don't have a valid excuse this time but I do know I have plotted out the next few chapters so hopefully I can write them quick and post them even quicker. Suggestions are welcome too! :) sorry if there's errors, I didn't have time to spell check..

* * *

Santana stares blankly at the TV in front of her. Tired of staring at the walls of her bedroom, she migrated to the living room and made herself comfy on her sectional couch. She sighs loudly as she glances at her locksreen for the umpteenth time. She startles when her phne vibrates in her hand.

_From: Rachel  
Be there in ten._

Santana's eyes widen before she shoots up from the couch and runs up to her room. She quickly strips off her ducky pajamas, a Christmas present from Brittany, opening her drawer rapidly she pulls out a pair of shorts and quickly pulls them on.

Santana walks over to her mirror and pulls her hair out of its messy bun, letting her dark hair flow down her shoulders. She chastises hersel for worrying about how she looks. "Why do I even care?" She questions outloud.

Frowning at her own actions, Santana moves around the room, straightening things up, trying in vain to organize the slight mess.

Santana takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She hadn't seen Rachel outside of school since their breakup. When the tiny diva texted her early to ask if she could talk she hadn't really thought about what Rachel would say. A sense of fear coursed through her as she spoke her thoughts outloud. "What if she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?" She shakes her head to rid herself of her own negative thoughts.

Santana freezes, blood running cold as she hears the doorbell ring. She walks out of the room and follows the steps down to the door. She places her hand on the doorknob tentatively, hesitating just a moment before pulling the door open.

"Santana." She hears the soft voice murmur softly.

Santana feels her heart skip a beat as she lets her eyes rake over Rachel. She feels a smile tug at the corner of her mouth when she sees how adorable Rachel looks in her huge white coat.

Clearing her throat slightly, Santana opens the foor wider. "Come in."

Rachel smiles nervously, before stepping over the threshold and entering the house.

"Here, gimme your coat. The heater is on." Santana says, reaching out an arm.

Santana smirks as she watches Rachel unzip her coat. "You look like the Michelin Man." She says playfully, trying to disipate the growing tension.

Rachel rolls her eyes light heartedly but smiles nonetheless.

Once Santana has her coat, she nods her head toward the living room. "I'm just gunna hang this. You can go sit." Santana says, internally cheering at remaining calm.

Rachel nods mutely, turning on her heel and walking to the familiar couch. She sits stiffly, nervously playing with her fingers as she goes over what she's going to say in her head.

Taking out her phone, she types out a quick message, getting a response almos immediately.

_From: Brittany  
Good luck! :)_

Rachel smiles slightly, making a mental note to bake Brittany thank you cookies for all her help. She's brought out of her thoughts when Santana enters the room and sits down on the other edge of the couch.

The tension in the air between them is palpable.

Santana stares at Rachel as the girl continues to play with her fingers. "You wanted to talk?" She says quietly, breaking the silence of the room.

Rachel startles at the sudden noise and snaps her head up to look at Santana. She nods quickly. "Yes I did." She says, falling silent once more.

Santana raises an eyebrow. "Well..." She prompts.

Rachel flushes but clears her throat rapidly. "I wanted to talk about us." She says quickly but clearly, not wanting to lose her nerve.

Santana stiffens but nods tersely. Rachel notices and looks down at her lap. "Santana, I don't think words can explain how sorry I am..." Rachel starts, looking up at Santana with glazed brown eyes. "I don't have any excuse for my actions other than fear. I was soo scared San and I'm sorry for what I put you through but I never stopped loving you! I didn't love Finn more than you, I was just scared." Rachel finishes, a few tears falling down her cheeks as she looks at Santana, who's cheeks are shining with tears of her own.

Santana stares at Rachel intently before shaking her head lightly and looking down at her lap. "You have no idea how much it hurt to see you two together..." Santana says thickly, staring intensely at Rachel. "You have no idea how many times I cried to Brittany and Quinn, thinking something was wrong with me. How many times I had to fight tears in Glee when I saw you guys together... You have no idea how much it hurt to watch the perso you love, love someone else." Santana says, hiccupping as she tries to hold in her sobs, breaking her gaze from Rachel as she drops her head into her hands.

Rachel feel her heart ache painfully at Santana's words. She figured her actions had effected Santana but she hadn't expected them to effect her this badly.

Rachel wanted to reach forward and wrap her arms around Santana but hesitated in fear of rejection. Finally she made a decision and moved closer to Santana, wrapping an arm tentatively across her shoulders and pulling her into her side, closing her eyes in relief when Santana didn't pull away. "Oh San, there was nothing wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with you. It was me and I'm soo sorry I put you through this. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I never loved him more than you San. I swear." Rachel says seriosuly, pulling Santana into her tighter as more tears slip form her eyes.

"Why'd you choose him then?" Santana asks harshly, pushing away Rachel's arms as she wipes her cheeks, internally cursing herself for crying in front of Rachel, yet again.

"San I was scared! It was the only safe option for me at the time." Rachel stammers, recoiling from Santana's words.

"Stop calling me that!" Santana snaps, feeling her defensive side flare. "You don't think I was scared too Rachel? I was terrified of people talking about us behind our backs, of people bullying you! I came out to my parents for you, even though I knew you weren't! And I never mentioned it because I would never ask you to do something you weren't ready for!" Santana hisses angrily, feeling her temper rise. She takes a deep breath to calm herself before speaking, "I just... Ijust wanted you to leave him Rachel. That's it, I didn't care if we told everyone else yet. I just wanted to be your only one." Santana whispers out, staring at her hands in her lap.

Rachel swallows thickly at the confession, her mind racing a mile a minute as she realises it might be over for good. "I didn't know you did that." Rachel says quietly.

The two sit in an emotionally tense silence.

"I still love you." Rachel says sincerely looking at Santana.

Santana closes her eyes tightlty, trying to will her tears away. "You should go." She whispers thickly, not opening her eyes, trying hard not to just give in to Rachel so easily in fear of falling back in to the same place they were.

Rachel stares at her helplessly. "I told my dads!" She blurts, trying to get Santana to understand how serious she was.

Santana's eyes snap open. "You what?" She asks incredulously.

Rachel smiles shyly. "I came out to them. I'm serious about this Santana. No more lies, no more beards, just us." Rachel pleads. She watches various emotions pass through Santana's eyes before her face crumbles. "Please go. I-I can;t handle this right now." Santana whimpers, covering her face with her hands again.

"Santana.." Rachel starts only to be cut off.

"No! No. What did you think was going to happen Rachel? That everything would go back to the was it was? That I would just be able to forget all the pain you've caused? No. Just go." Santana snaps, losing her fire with each word as her tears flow rapidly.

Rachel feels her heart break into even smallr pieces as she gets up from the couch. She hesitates and begins to walk towards Santana.

"Santana.." She pleads, kneeling in front of the girl.

Santana refuses to make eye contact, staring down at her knees instead. "Rachel please, if you love me at all just leave. Give me some space."

Rachel swallows thickly. "Okay." She mumbles, "I'll go for now, but Santana I lost you once and I'm not losing you again." Rachel says determinedly, leaning forward quickly and placing a kiss on Santana's forehead, before standing up swiftly and exiting the house with one final look over her shoulder.

Santana sighs and throws herself backwards on the couch when she hears the door shut. She presses her palms to her eyes and tries to stop her tears as her breathing grows ragged with sobs. She collects herself quickly though and walks upstairs to her room for a much needed shower, thinking of Rachel the entire time.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Yay! Another update for you guys! I kinda like this chapter.. :) Hope you guys like it. Again please disregard any spelling errors.

* * *

"Okay guys!" Mr. Shue claps his hands, about to begin his speech when they all hear a commotion outside the choir room door.

"I want to go in first!" They hear Brittany's dissembodied voice say.

"Britt, why does it matter?" The muffled voice of Santana exasperates.

"Yeah B. Plus I've already got my hand on the door." They hear Quinn's voice agree.

The glee club all watch in rapt attention as they hear the doorknob rattle and the door shaking in its frame.

"Oh my God! You guys, quit it!" They hear Santana snap, the noise stopping immediately.

Muffled murmurings can be heard, too quiet to be intelligable.

Silence on both sides of the door is broken as it opens.

Santana walks into the room, with pouting Quinn and Brittany in tow, the former rubbing her shoulder.

"Hello girls." Mr. Shue greets unsurely, confused as to why the girls are present.

"Mr. Shue." They chorus together in greetting, laughing when the teacherrs eyes widen in slight fear.

"We're here to rejoin..." Quinn says for the three of them, glancing at Tina and smiling at the girl's wide grin.

"Yeah!" Brittany says cheerily, not even waiting for a response before moving to sit next to Sugar, completely disregarding the smaller girl's personal space.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Mr. Shue questions, crossing his arms over his chest.

Santana side glances Rachel, noticing her wide brown eyes looking hopeful. "We missed glee." She says, her words sitting heavily in the air.

Quinn raises an eyebrow in question at the loaded words but it goes unnoticed as Santana turns on her heel and takes a seat next to Marley, the younger girl grinning at her which Santana immediately returns.

Quinn fixes her with a curious gaze but shrugs it off as she takes a seat next to Tina, immediately wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Well I'm glad you guys decided to come back, hopefully its perrmanent this time." Mr. Shue says pointedly before turning back the white board, missing the three eye rolls thrown his way. "Okay guys, like I was saying before I was interrupted, I have come up with this weeks assignment!" He said, writing a word on the board and underlining it before tuning back around with a wide smile on his face. "Unorthodox!" He proclaims cheerily, clearly proud of himself.

"Jukebox!" Brittany blurts out with a grin. "What?" She asks shyly when she notices everyone staring at her, "It's like one of my fav albums!" She defends herself.

Sugar stares at her adoringly, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Right." Mr. Shue drawls, "Your assignment is to branch out and find a song that's unorthodox for you, or just unorthodox in general. It could be an unorthodox singer, or it could be an unorthodox song title, or even an album title like Brittany mentioned. Take it however you mean it. The next time we meet we'll have performances." Mr. Shue says, waiting for their nods before continuing, "Okay, You guys can take the rest of the time to start working on your ideas." He finishes before stepping in to his adjoining office and leaving them to their own devices.

Rachel looks around the room as everyone converses freely, bouncing ideas off of eachother. She feels a sting in her heart when she notices Marley talking animatedly to Santana while the Latina listened in rapt attention with a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She tries to keep in mind what Brittany told her about them just being friends but can't help the jealousy she feels watching them.

Swallowing hard, Rachel shifts her glance and has the misfortune of meeting Finn's eyes, the wounded puppy look he's sending her making her feel uncomfortable. She watches as he rises from his seat and walks towards her.

Rachel shifts her glance to Kurt, who's sittng next to her, panic evident in her eyes. Kurt shoots her a sympathetic look as Finn gets closer and comes to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Rach." Finn says, smiling awkwardly.

Rachel glances at him quickly before looking away. "Was there something you wanted Finn?" She asks, wanting the conversation to be over quickly.

Rachel feels her skin goosebump under the dark eyes she knows are watching her from afar.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet? You know together." Finn says, smiling a smile that she's sure he thinks is charming.

Rachel stares at him incredulously, whipping her head to stare at Kurt, who has a similar expresson on his face. "No." She finally says, not even bothering to give him an explanation as she looks away from his hurt clouded face, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"But why not?" Finn pleads, stepping into Rachel's eye sight again.

"She said no Finnept! Take you and your wounded puppy look and crawl back into whatever cave you stepped out of this morning. Leave Rachel alone." Santana says loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, eyes dark and serious as she glares at the boy.

"Who was talking to you Santana?" Finn sneers, screwing up his face.

"No one dipshit! I said leave alone, or do I have to say it a little slower so your tiny, pea brain can comprehend me." Santana snaps back, raising a mocking eyebrow.

The glee club watch in silence as the two take verbal jabs at eachother.

Finn's face turns an angry, bright shade of red as he hears Santana's words. "But Rachel isn't your property so mind your own business."

Santana throws her head back and lets out a loud laugh, startling Marley who jumps slightly from her spot next to the Cheerio. "That's rich coming from you, Lumps, it really is. Your an idiot Finn. And I don't talk to idiots, therefore this conversation is over. Leave Rachel alone or I. Will. End. You!" Santana snaps, leaning forward in her chair and glaring visiously at the boy.

Finn huffs and storms out of the room, stomping his feet angrily the enitre way.

Rachel watches as he leaves in relief.

The bell rings shortly after and everyone gets up to leave.

Rachel purposely takes long, wanting to talk to Santana.

Santana notices Rachel longering on the otherside of the room.

"I'll catch up with you at lunch, kay?" Santana says to Marley, subtly nodding towards Rachel.

Marley's eyes widen, Santana had already filled her in on Rachel's apperance at her house, before she grins nodding her head. "Good luck!" She whispers enthusiastically, grabbing her bag and leaving quickly, leaving Santana and Rachel alone in the choir room.

"Thank you." Rachel says, breaking the silence of the room.

Santana's face twists into confusion. "For what?" She asks, slightly confused.

"For defending me." Rachel says simply, walking towards Santana so she's arms length away from her.

"Oh." Santana says, nodding her head, "You looked uncomfortable." She shrugs, looking down at her feet and peering up at Rachel through thick eye lashes.

"I was." Rachel nods, "He hasn't quite grasped the fact that I'm not going to get back together with him." She says.

The air between them grows tense at Rachel's implications.

Santana looks everywhere but at Rachel, her eyes flitting across the tile floor and the various instruments in the room. "I went to your house on Sunday." Santana says, trailing off awkwardly, not exactly sure why she shared that piece of information.

Rachel's eyes widen in surprise. "I thought you wanted space?" She questions quietly.

"I did. I mean, I do. I... I don't know what I want anymore. I went for a drive and I just wound up outside your house." Santana stutters out uncharacteristically, shrugging her shoulders as she stares back down at the floor.

Rachel smiles sweetly at Santana, even though the Latina isn't looking a her, having missed seeing the adorable sight of a nervous Santana. "Why didn't you come?" She asks, watching as Santana shrugs and keeps her gaze on the floor.

"I didn't know if you were busy or not and I didn't just want to show up unannounced." Santana explains, finally looking up at Rachel and smiling unsurely.

"I wouldn't have mind." Rachel says sincerely.

Santana just nods as the two fall into another slightly awkward silence.

Rachel watches Santana intenty. The other girl switching her weight from foot to foot, Rachel could practically feel the girl's anxiety.

Finally Santana speaks, "I'm sorry."

Rachel's brow furrows in confusion. "What are you appologizing for?" She ask, taking a step closer to the Cheerio.

"For what happened Saturday." Santana says quietly, "I didn't want to kick you out but it was a lot for me to take at once and I needed to take some time to process you know?" She finishes, glancing up at Rachel quickly before looking away.

Rachel steps forward and places a tentative hand on Santana's cheek, forcing the girl to make eye contact with her. "Santana you don't have to appologize for that. I completely understand why you did it. If anything I should be appologizing to you again for everything that I did." Rachel says quuietly, staring into Santana's eyes.

Santana nods the best she can with Rachel's hands on either side of her cheeks, dropping her gaze to Rachel's lips before looking back up again.

Rachel notices and licks her lips in response, watching as Santana mimicks the action. She stares transfixed as Santana's tongue pokes out to moisten her plump lips and before she knows it Rachel is leaning in, using her hold on Santana's cheeks for leverage as she connects their lips.

Santana sucks in a breath at the contact but can't help herself when her eyes flutter closed. She gasps lightly when she feels Rachel's tongue flick against her bottom lip and responds by sucking the wet muscle into her mouth.

Rachel moans softly and moves her hadns into Santana's hair, tugging firmly, the way she knows Santana likes.

Santana throws her head back at the tugging as a low groan works its way out. Rachel takes that as her cue to move her lips to her neck, nipping and sucking the hot skin there.

Santana moans again, moving her hands to grip Rachel's hip as her heart beats rapidly in her chest. She moves again and reconnects her and Rachel's lips, wasting no time in parting the tiny diva's lips with her tongue.

They only pull back when oxygen becomes a problem.

With her chest heaving, Rachel rests her forehead against Santana's. "I missed that so much." She practically whispers into Santana's mouth.

Santana just nods mutely, squeezing her eyes shut as she pulls away.

Rachel frowns. "San?"

"I can't.. I want to be with you so bad Rachel but I can't take you hurting me again." Santana murmurs softly, taking a step away from Rachel, finding it hard to think with the girl's scent invading her senses.

"San, please.. Just give me another chance. Let me prove to you that I'm serious about us." Rachel pleads, gripping Santana's hands in her own.

Santana just stares at her wearliy, as her mind and heart battle each other.

Rachel notices the conflicted look on her face. "Just one chance San." She whispers, the words ghosting over Santana's lips.

Santana lets her eyes flutter shut as she nods slowly, gripping Rachel's hands tightly.

Rachel's resulting smile is enough to light the entire city of New York, as she connects their lips one more time.


	17. Chapter 17

"Quinn, I can't get over what you told me." Tina says loudly to Quinn as she walks towards the blonde, who's currently immersed in a book.

"Tina, we're in a library." Quinn answers back, not lifting her gaze from her book.

Tina rolls her eyes but sits close to the blonde as she whispers, "Are you ever going to tell her?"

Quinn's eyes snap up at that. "No."

"But why not?" Tina questions, placing her bag down at her feet.

"Because. You think I want her to know? You think I want everyone else to know what I looked like when I was younger? Tina, I changed the way I looked for a reason." Quinn says incredulously, turning back to her book.

Tina sighs silently. She stares at Quinn in silence, watching hazel eyes go back and worth as they take in the words on the page. _Quinn really does have some pretty eyes, _she muses to herself. She lets her eyes drift downwards, noticing the slight curving of Quinn's pink lips.

"You're staring." Quinn comments, an amused smile on her face.

Tina rolls her eyes but blushes all the same. "Can you blame me?" She asks coyly, laughing quietly at the blush creeping up Quinn's cheeks.

"I really think you should tell her though Quinn. You need closure." Tina says seriously after the two lapse into silence.

Quinn pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance as she puts her book down once again. "Tina please, I really don't want to talk about this. My answer is still no." She says, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Tina huffs and crosses her arms as she leans back in her seat. "Fine. Don't tell her."

"Your petulance never ceases to amaze me." Quinn says off-handedly, turning back to her book.

Tina sticks her tongue out in reply.

* * *

"So I was thinking we should do a duet." Marley says, munching on a carrot.

The two sat at a table by themselves in the cafeteria, away from the jocks and cheerios, but close enough to the table with the rest of the gleeks. "I want to make sure that turd stays away from Rachel, but I don't feel like dealing with everyone else." Santana had said in explaination, when Marley asked.

Santana stops mid-bite of her sandwich, narrowing her eyes at the girl. "Depends what song." She counters.

Marley shrugs, "We could do Locked Out Of Heaven."

"By Bruno Mars?" Santana frowns thoughtfully, "Isn't that too coupley?"

Marley thinks for a second. "Not necessarily. We're not singing it to each other."

Santana nods slowly, not paying attention as her eyes lock on something over Marley's shoulder. She catches sight of Rachel talking animatedly with Kurt and can't help but smile. She blushes brightlty when Rachel's eyes meet her own, the diva sending her a small wave.

Santana snaps her attention back to Marley when the girl prompts her. "Huh?" She asks dumbly.

Marley glares playfully at her, turning her head and trying to find what Santana was looking at. Her eyes widen comically when she notices Rachel.

"Oh my God!" Marley grins, "You were totally just blushing right now!" She proclaims.

Santana's eyes widen. "W-what? No I wasn't!" She splutters.

"You totally were!" Marley says smugly, looking entirely too amused.

"I was not." Santana mutters ineffectively.

"Oh!" Marley says suddenly, startling Santana in the process. "You should sing a song to her!" She says excitedly.

Santana scoffs, picking up her water bottle.

"No seriously. It'd be the sweetest thing! I'll even back you up."

Santana rolls her eyes, "We'll see."

Apparently its enough to appease the girl as she goes back to her carrots.

The two eat in a comfortable silence until Brittany pops up at their table.

"Hey guys!" She greets, stealing a bite from Santana's sandwich as she sits.

Santana's mouth drops open slightly as she surveys the damage on her sandwich. "Britt! Your mouth is huge!" She says, slightly shocked at how big a chunk was missing from her lunch.

Brittany shrugs, chewing casually. "You thought of what you were going to sing?" She asks the two after she swallows her mouthful.

"I want to do Locked Out Of Heaven but Santana doesn't want to do it with me." Marley says pouting slightly in Santana's direction.

"I'll do it with you!" Brittany offers, "I wanted to do that song anyway, maybe we can get Tina to do it too!" She says, excited at the prospect of a group number.

"Yeah!" Marley agrees, equally as excited.

Santana rolls her eyes at the pair of them, "Your excitement is making me nauseous." She says, her comment falling on deaf ears as the two share the ideas.

Rolling her eyes once more, Santana goes back to her lunch, content to watch her friends talk to each other.

* * *

"Kurt that song is ridiculous." Rachel glares at the boy, "I'm not singing it to Santana." She says crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

Kurt rolls his eyes good naturedly. "Rachel, it's not ridiculous. Plus it's unorthodox for you so your still doing the assignment, while proving your love for Santana." The boy says, "It's actually kind of romantic." He adds as an afterthought.

Rachel stares at him incredulously. "My Chick Bad by Ludacris is not romantic Kurt Hummel!"

"It kind of is though!" Kurt defends himself.

Mike shakes his head with a silent laugh, watching the two bicker. "Why don't you do Auburn Perfect Two?" He suggests, blushing when they both turn to stare at him.

"Mike you're a genius!" Rachel beams, grabbing her bag and getting up from the table.

"Wait where are you going?" Kurt calls to her retreating figure.

"To practice!" She calls over her shoulder.

Kurt huffs, "I still think my idea was good." He pouts.

Mike rubs his shoulder affectionately. "It was babe, it was." He says with a grin.

* * *

Quinn was at her locker when a voice calling her name caught her attention. Turning around, Quinn scans the hallway for the faceless voice. Her eyes land on Sugar, weaving her way through the crowd.

"Quinn!" Sugar shouts, not noticing how close she is.

Quinn plugs her ear with one finger, wincing at the sudden loudness. "Yes, Sugar?"

"We should sing a song together!" Sugar says once she realizes she is now right next to Quinn.

"Why?" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"So we can sing it to our woman!" Sugar says, the silent duh echoing loudly.

"I'm listening." Quinn says, turning back to her locker.

"Oh that was all I had." Sugar says simply.

Quinn laughs loudly, shaking her head with a fond sigh. "Only you Sugar."

"Did you just insult me?" Sugar demands, placing her hands on her hips as she glares up at the taller girl.

Quinn laughs again, shutting her locker this time. "Not at all." She says, trying to stiffle her giggles. "Has anyone ever told you that you'd be the love child of Brittany and Santana, cos I can totally see it." She says, throwing her arm over Sugar's shoulder as she steers the girl down the hallway.

Sugar huffs, "That's gross."

Quinn just laughs.


	18. Chapter 18

Brittany searched through the hallways for Tina. She and Marley had decided to sing Locked Out of Heaven and they wanted Tina to sing with them.

"Tina!" Brittany shouts, spotting the girl easily thanks to her height.

"Hey B! What's up?" Tina greets, slowing her pace so Brittany can walk with her.

"Have you decided what song you're going to sing yet?" Brittany asks, stealing a slushy right out of a jocks hand and winking at the intended target as she takes a sip from the frozen drink.

Tina smiles at the blonde before shaking her head. "I actually haven't even thought about it yet. I've had other things on my mind." She confesses.

Brittany's face falls. "Are you and Q arguing?" She asks sadly.

"Oh no! No we're okay. It's just she told me something this weekend and I can't get it out of my head." Tina says reassuringly.

Brittany bobs her head once. "Okay good, I really didn't want to have to smack her around anyway." She says casually, ignoring Tina's slackened jaw. "Wait what did she tell you?"

Tina looks away nervously. "I'm not supposed to say."

Brittany frowns. "But I'm her best friend. I probably know anyway." She says slightly confused.

Tina shakes her head. "No I'm the only one that knows." She says smiling sadly.

"Oh." Brittany says, clearly saddened by the fact that Quinn hasn't told her anything but also suspious at the prospect of a secret between the Unholy Trinity.

"I'm sorry Britt. I didn't mean to mention it." Tina explains when she sees Brittany's crestfallen face.

Brittany schools her features quickly. "No worries." She says, quickly changing the subject. "Anyways, me and Marley wanted to know if you wanted to sing a song with us."

"Sure." Tina grins, finally reaching her locker. "We can talk about it later?" She suggests.

"Yup! That's the plan. See ya Tee!" Brittany smiles, turning on her heel rapidly.

Tina misses the way Brittany's face sets in determination.

* * *

"Hey Q!" Santana shouted down the hallway.

She watched as Quinn and Sugar turned their heads in her direction, the latter scowling as Quinn clutched her belly in laughter.

Once she reached them she raised an eyebrow. "Care to share with the class there, Q-ball?"

Quinn looked up at her then at Sugar and laughed even harder. "O-oh god. I c-can't breathe." She wheezed in between laughter.

Sugar scowled at her. "Come on Santana, let's leave her here." Sugar says, grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her towards the exit.

Santana's brow furrows as Sugar drags her away, Quinn still laughing behind them. She's able to make out words like "Brittana" and "love child"

"You know what, I don't even wanna know." Santana says, lifting a hand. "Have you decided what to sing yet?"

Sugar shakes her head in the negative. "I was just telling Q we should sing a song together for our girls."

Santana grins, "I think I have any idea." She says, pulling Sugar out of the building.

"Guys!" Quinn calls out, having gotten over her laughing fit, "Wait for me!" She whines, following after them.

* * *

"You're seriosuly going to sing that song bro?" Puck asks incredulously.

Mike shrugs unbothered by the tone. "Why not?"

"Its a chick song!" Puck exclaims, throwing down his Xbox controller for dramatic effect.

"Dude, seriously." Mike says, setting his controller down as well.

The boys had all gone back to Puck's house after school had ended, seeing as the majority of their significant others were all busy rehearsing songs. Sam was upstairs in the shower, while Finn was in the kitchen making a snack.

"I can't in good conscious let you sing that song man. It would like totally destroy your rep." Puck says seriously.

Mike tosses his head back in a laugh, adam's apple quivering. "What rep?"

Puck glares. "Dude, come on!"

Mike trys to stifle his laughter. "Puck its a good song. Kurt will like it." He reasons.

"Kurt will like what?" Sam asks, toweling his hair as he walks into the room in shorts.

"Hey dude! You totally added another row of ab!" Mike notices, raising his hand for a high five in congradulations. "Nice!"

"Thanks, it was really hard but I pushed through." Sam says proudly, slapping Mike's hand.

Puck huffs and picks his forgotten controller back up.

Mike smirks knowingly, sharing a glance with Sam.

"Anyway, what would Kurt like?" Sam asks, once he finds his Superman t-shirt.

"The song I'm going to sing him for glee tomorrow." Mike says, picking his controller back up and resuming the game with Puck.

"I'm trying to tell him not to, but he won't listen." Puck adds.

Sam frowns as he makes his way to sit between them, leaning more towards Puck. "Why don't you want him to sing it?"

"He thinks its a chick song." Mike laughs, completely unbothered by Puck's opinions.

"Well the assignment is to go out of your comfort zone, isn't it?" Sam says thoughtfully.

"It is." Mike adds simply.

Puck cuts his eyes to Sam. "Are you agreeing with him?"

Sam rolls his eyes playfully. "No babe, I'm just saying."

Pucks nods, clearly satisfied with his answer.

Mike shakes his head at the two, chuckling softly to himself.

"Puck," Finn starts, "I think I broke your microwave." He says as he enters the room.

"Are you fucking serious?" Puck whips his head away from the tv to glare at the boy.

Finn shrugs sheepishly. "It was an accident."

Mike scoffs, "Idiot." He mutters lowly.

Sam taps his shoulder in warning.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like him." Mike whispers to him.

"I don't either but he's still Puck's friend." Sam whispers back.

Mike scowls at the tv.

"So have you guys thought about your songs?" Finn asks, as he settles down on the couch, it creaking loudly under his weight.

"I have." Mike says, keeping his eyes on the tv.

"Oh that's cool." Finn says, not really listening, "I'm gunna sing to Rachel."

Sam notices Mike's hands clench the controller tighter.

"Didn't she break up with you?" Puck asks, already knowing the answer.

Finn blushes slightly. "I'll win her back with this song."

Mike scoffs loudly.

"Mike's doing A Thousand Years." Sam says, trying to ease the tension, unknowingly making it worse.

Finn laughs loudly, "Isn't that kind of gay?"

Mike tenses and slams the controller down on the table, the glass rattling angrily, startling the occupants in the room. "I am gay, you fucking prick! Is there a problem with that?" Mike snaps, standing up and towering over Finn menacingly.

"D-dude, c-chill! It was.. It was a joke!" Finn stutters, raising his hands in defense.

"Does it look like I'm laughing? Is anybody in this room laughing?" Mike glares, clenching a fist at his sides.

Finn looks around nervously, his eyes landing on Puck and Sam for help, he shrinks under their piercing glares. "N-no."

"I highly suggest you keep your mouth quiet the rest of your time here. We're not at McKinley, I won't hesitate to lay out on your ass!" Mike threatens, glaring one last time before he straightens his shirt and takes his seat again.

"That was kinda hot." Sam whispers, shrugging when Puck glares at him. "What? Its true."

* * *

"I like that song idea. We should do that one." Quinn says from her position on Santana's desk chair. She spins around in circles before stopping with her body facing the bed.

"Yeah?" Santana grins proudly from her place on her bed.

"Yeah." Quinn confirms, throwing a tenis ball she got from Santana's desk in the air, catching it as it comes back down.

"I agree with Quinn." Sugar adds from her position spread out on the floor.

"Awesome!" Santana beams, happy that her friend's liked her idea.

Quinn stops her little game and turns her gaze to Santana. "I'm hungry." She informs.

Santana shrugs. "I don't care."

Quinn scowls. "Feed me." She demands.

"Feed yourself, you have two hands and legs." Santana smirks.

Sugar rolls her eyes at the two. "I'm gunna leave, my mom is sending me angry texts."

Santana and Quinn laugh. "I'll walk you out Sugs." Quinn says, getting up from her seat.

"Bye Sugar." Santana says, getting up to hug the smaller girl.

"Bye San." Sugar laughs, returning the hug.

Quinn smiles as she walks out of the room, Sugar a step behind her.

Santana pauses as she hears her phone ring. She searches the room with her eyes, not being able to see it with the blankets all jumbled. She dive bombs into the bed, throwing blankets to the floor, finally retrieving the device she slides her finger across the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?" She says breathlessly.

"Santana?"

Santana frowns. "Mike?"

"Yeah, sorry to call so late. But I figured you should know this." Mike says slowly.

Santana swallows. "What is it?" She asks wearily.

"Finn's gunna sing to Rachel and try to win her back tomorrow." Mike says appologetically.

"Jesus fuck Mike!" Santana screechs, "You scared me! I'm not worried about that tub of lard!" She says, bringing a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart.

"Sorry." Mike laughs from his end of the phone, "I just didn't want you to be blind sided."

Santana laughs lightly. "Thanks Mike, I appreciate it."

"No problem, I totally ship Pezberry." Mike says.

Santana frowns again. "What berry?" She asks.

Mike laughs again. "You know LoPEZ, BERRY. Pezberry." He explains.

Santana thinks for a second before she laughs loudly. "That's a good one!" She says, "Got anymore?"

"No unfortunately not." Mike laughs.

The two talk about random things for awhile before they eventually hang up.

Quinn pops back into the room as Santana is ending the call.

"Who us dat?" Quinn asks, cheeks bulging with food.

"It was Mike. Told me that Finn is planning on singing to Rachel to try and win her back." Santana says, "What are you eating?" She asks, sniffing the air.

"PB and J." Quinn says after she swallows. "You worried about Finn?"

Santana scoffs, "Not even a little. My song is gunna be better than what he comes up with, plus I believe what Rachel told me."

Quinn stops mid chew. "What did Rachel tell you?" She asks, narrowing her eyes.

"She wants another chance. She appologized for everything." Santana says shrugging her shoulders. She shifts uneasily at Quinn's piercing gaze. "Q?"

"And you believe her?" Quinn asks incredulously.

Santana glares at her. "Yes, I do. Despite all the shit Rachel put me through, she never lied to me."

Its Quinn's turn to scoff. "I don't think you're being very smart in putting your trust in her so easily again."

Santana feels her temper flare at Quinn's words. "I didn't ask you!" She snaps.

Quinn blinks at the sudden hostility. "I'm gunna go." She says, grabbing her shoes.

"You do that." Santana says, unflinching.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, San." Quinn says softly.

Santana sighs. "I know, Q. I'm sorry for snapping at you." She says honestly.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have came at you like that." Quinn shrugs.

Suddenly Santana remembers the conversation with Brittany that weekend.

"Quinn, why don't you like Rachel?" Santana asks, watching Quinn closely. She notices Quinn tense.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just don't like what she put you through." Quinn dodges, casting her eyes down.

"You're lying to me." Santana says sadly. She knows Quinn's tells, and not meeting her eyes is a big one.

"Can we not talk about this." Quinn snaps.

Santana stays silent, still watching the blonde closely.

"Fine." Santana says, narrowing her eyes when she sees Quinn sigh in relief. "I'll stop for now. But this conversation isn't over."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry I'm late. I got a new puppy and he demands attention, I have little scratch marks to prove it. Anyways, I'm pretty sure this fic is almost done. I didn't even expect it to get this long since I didn't really have a set plan. I have new ideas for another multi-chapter one.. It'll probably be Quinntana. But anyways on to the story. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Mr. Shue watched from his place in front of the door as his students trickled into the choir room. The majority of them looked pretty excited.

Once everyone was seated, his clapped his hands together to adress them, "Okay guys! Who wants to go first?" He asks with a big smile.

"I'll go?" Mike says quietly, lifting his hand slightly.

"Alright come on up." Mr. Shue says, waving him up.

Mike smiles nervously as he signals the band to begin. His quiet voice trembles slightly from nerves.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Mike grins when he sees Kurt gasp.

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all he is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Mike keeps his gaze on Kurt, watching as the boy smiles widely, even as his bright blue eyes water.

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The entire room bursts into applause, all of them cheering for Mike. Santana and Puck the loudest of the group.

Kurt bolts from his seat and throws himself into Mike's arms. The dancer catching him and holding him tightly to his body.

"That was amazing." Kurt whispers tearily.

"Only the best for you." Mike whispers back.

"Mike! That was amazing!" Mr. Shue compliments, "Why was that song unorthodox for you?" He asks once the boys have returned to their seats.

"I don't sing. Any song would have been unorthodox for me." Mike shrugs with a laugh.

"Fair enough." Mr. Shue says with a chuckle. "Who's next?" He asks the group.

"Me! Pick me!" Brittany says loudly, throwing her hand in the air and waving excitedly.

Mr. Shue laughs and motions for her to take the floor.

"Okay so this is for my boo!" Brittany says pointing at Sugar with a wink. Sugar responds by blowing her a kiss.

Tina and Marley follow her up to the front of the room.

"Quinn this is for you." Tina says cheekily, taking great pleasure from the bright red blush that spreads across Quinn's face.

Marley shrugs, "I just like this song. No special dedications."

"Hit it!" Brittany says with a snap of her fingers.

_[Marley:]_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah ([All:] Ah!)_

_[Marley and Tina:]_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah ([All:] Ah!)_

_[Marley:]_  
_Never had much faith _  
_In love or miracles ([All:] Miracles, Ah!) _  
_Never wanna put _  
_My heart on the line ([All:] Ah!)_

_[Tina:]_  
_Swimming in your world _  
_Is something spiritual ([All:] Spiritual, Ah!)_  
_I'm born again every time _  
_You spend the night... ([All:] Ah!)_

Tina sings with a smirk in Quinn's direction. Santana's jaw drops, "Get you some Quinnie!" She laughs. Quinn just puts her face in her hands, trying and failing to smother her massive grin.

_[All:]_  
_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows..., yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make me feel like ([Brittany:] Feel like)_  
_I've been locked out of heaven ([Brittany:] Heaven)_  
_For too long... ([Brittany:] Long...)_  
_For too long... ([Brittany:] Long...)_  
_Yeah you make me feel like ([Brittany:] Feel like)_  
_I've been locked out of heaven ([Brittany:] Heaven)_  
_For too long... ([Brittany:] Long...) _  
_For too long... ([Brittany:] Ooooh)_

_[Marley:]_  
_Oh yeah eh eh eh ([All:] Ah!)_

_[Marley and Tina:]_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah eh eh eh ([All:] Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!)_

_[Brittany:]_  
_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify ([All:] Testify, Ah!)_

_[Brittany:]_  
_Oh, whoa!_  
_You can make a sinner _  
_Change his ways ([All:] Ah!)_

Sugar smiles smugly at the lines Brittany sings her way, bobbing along to the beat.

_[Brittany and Tina:]_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait _  
_To see the light ([All:] See the light, Ah!)_  
_And right there _  
_Is where I wanna stay... ([All:] Ah!)_

_[All:]_  
_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows..., yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make me feel like ([Tina:] Feel like)_  
_I've been locked out of heaven ([Tina:] Heaven)_  
_For too long... ([Tina:] Long...)_  
_For too long... ([Tina:] Long...)_  
_Yeah you make me feel like ([Tina:] Feel like)_  
_I've been locked out of heaven ([Tina:] Heaven)_  
_For too long... ([Tina:] Long...)_  
_For too long..., ooooh_

_[All:]_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[All:]_  
_Can't I just stay here ([Brittany:] Can't I just stay here)_  
_Spend the rest of my days here ([Brittany:] Oooh!)_

_[Marley:]_  
_Cause you make me feel like ([Tina:] You make me feel like)_  
_I've been locked out of heaven ([Tina:] Whoa!)_

_[All:]_  
_For too long..._  
_For too long..._  
_Yeah, you make me feel like_  
_I've been locked out of heaven ([Marley:] Yeah!)_  
_For too long... ([Marley:] For too long!)_  
_For too long..., ooooh_

_[Marley:]_  
_Oh yeah yeah eh eh ([Tina and Brittany:] Yeah yeah eh eh, Ah!)_  
_Oh yeah yeah_

_[All:]_  
_Oh yeah eh eh eh ([Brittany:] Yeah eh eh eh, Ah!)_

The club breaks into loud applause. Santana gets up from her seat and whistles. Sugar waists no time in bolting from her seat and attacking Brittany's lips with her own.

Quinn smiles bashfully when Tina sits down next to her and lifts her chin into a chaste kiss.

"Excellent!" Mr. Shue grins, "And why did you choose that song?"

"It's off the album Unorthodox Jukebox by Bruno Mars." Marley says for a clearly occupied Brittany.

Mr. Shue awkwardly pats Sugar's back, "Okay girls. Back to your seats please." He says, trying to get Sugar off of Brittany.

"Mr. Shue, I want to go next." Finn says, gaining the attention of their teacher.

Santana doesn't even attempt to hide her displeasure as she rolls her eyes. "Oh gag."

Mr. Shue looks at her pointedly. "Alright, how about we take a quick break and then get back into the performances." He says, before exiting to his office.

Rachel gets up from her seat next to Kurt and moves across the room towards Santana.

"Here Rach, you can sit here." Tina says with a smile, moving herself into Quinn's lap.

"Uhm, excuse me? I'm not a chair." Quinn says, glaring playfully.

"Oh hush you." Tina smirks, silencing Quinn's reply with her lips.

"Gross." Santana says, wrinkling her nose.

Rachel laughs quietly.

Santana looks at her with a smile. "Haven't heard you laugh in awhile." She comments, eyes locking with Rachel's. "I missed it."

Rachel feels her face burn as she plays with her fingers in her lap.

Santana watches with her lip between her teeth. She reaches a hand into Rachel's lap and intertwines their fingers.

Rachel grins widely, looking up at Santana, who merely shrugs with a small smile.

"Have you prepared a song?" Rachel asks, breaking the comfortable silence the two fell into.

"Yup." Santana says, popping the 'p'.

Rachel stares at her pointedly.

Santana shrugs with a smirk. "It's a surprise."

"Tell me." Rachel whines with a pout, pulling on Santana's hand in hers.

Santana shakes her head. "No can do, Tiny. It's a surprise."

Rachel smiles softly, "You called me Tiny."

Santana blushes at her own slip up but shrugs her shoulders. "Is that a bad thing?"

Rachel shakes her head rapidly. "No, definitely not. I like when you call me that."

Santana nods with a grin. "Good."

Mr. Shue walks back into the room, signaling the end of their break.

Rachel moves to go back to her seat but Santana stops her with the tug of her hand. "Stay."

Rachel blushes slightly but sits down with a grin.

Brittany and Sugar catch Rachel's eye and both of them give her matching grins and thumbs up. She smiles back at them.

Quinn notices their hands and tenses slightly.

Tina notices and leans back in Quinn's lap, moving her lips closer to whisper in her ear. "Let it go Quinn. This is getting fucking ridiculous." She whispers fiercly, turning her head and glaring at her girlfriend.

Quinn's eyes widen in shock but she sighs with a nod, placing her forehead in the middle of Tina's back as she grips her tightly. "I'll talk to her." She promises quietyTina pats the hand around her waist in comfort.

"Alright guys, Finn has the floor." Mr. Shue says, quieting them.

"Okay, so this is for you Rachel." Finn says with his constipated grin, oblivious to the fact that the two girls are holding hands.

Santana glares holes into Finn's face, gripping Rachel's hadn tighter.

"Uhm no." Rachel speaks up. "Mr. Shue, I don't want him to sing to me."

Finn's face turns an embarrassed red when Santana barks out a laugh.

"Rachel," Mr. Shue starts, obviously about to defend the boy.

"No Mr. Shue. He makes me uncomfortable with the way he keeps looking at me and he doesn't seem to get that I don't want to get back together with him. So no. I don't want him singing this song to me. He can pick another song." Rachel says with a huff.

Mr. Shue looks at Finn sympathetically. "Sorry Finn, I can't let you sing if it makes her uncomfortable."

"B-but Mr. Shue." Finn stammers out.

"Look Lumps, she doesn't want you to sing the song so sit your ass down." Santana snaps, moving her arm around Rachel's shoulders, and holding her sightly possesively.

Rachel fights her grin and lets Santana pull her closer.

Finn notices and twists his face into confusion, pointing a finger between them. "What's going on?"

Puck sighs and gently pats Sam's head, getting the boy to move. "It's about to go down." He says, getting up from his seat and walking towards Finn.

"Come on dude, let's go for a walk." Puck says, clapping a hand on Finn's shoulder.

"No! Rachel what's going on? Why are you letting her hold you?" Finn questions, stalking towards them.

Rchel's eyes widen in fear as he towers over her.

Santana gets up from her chair and forcively shoves Finn back. "Back the fuck up!" She shouts as the boy stumbles backwards from the push.

Finn moves forward but Puck stops him. "Finn! Lets go!" Puck snaps, pushing him towards the door.

"You okay Jew babe?" He asks Rachel. She nods shakily and he exits the room, Mike following after him.

Santana sits back down next to Rachel and wraps her arms around her, pulling the smaller girl into her lap.

"Are you okay?" She whispers into her ear.

Rachel nods and wraps her arms around Santana's neck tightly. "That was scary."

"You're okay babe. I won't let the giant get you." Santana says sincerely.

Mr. Shue sighs deeply, "Alright guys, you're dismissed for today. We'll pick up tomorrow." He says, exiting back into his office.

Everyone exits the choir room except Brittany, Sugar, Tina, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel.

Tina nudges Quinn in the back encouragingly.

"You guys wanna come back to my place? My moms out of town for a few days." Quinn says to the group.

"We're down." Sugar says, "But we'll meet you there I got someone I gotta do first." She says with a grin, dragging Brittany out of the room.

"I'm down too." Santana says, glancing pointedly down at Rachel.

Quinn rolls her eyes before moving towards Rachel.

"Berry," Quinn starts, wincing when Tina pinches her subtley, "I mean Rachel, would you like to come too?" Quinn asks through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Rachel asks hopefully.

"Yeah." Quinn shrugs.

Rachel grins and nods. "Yeah sure."

Tina grins and grabs Quinn's hand to pull her out of the room. "We'll see you guys there." Tina says over her shoulder.

"So you going to tell them?" Tina asks when they get to Quinn's car.

Quinn nods silently. "Santana already knows somethings up. Plus you wer right. We were just kids." She shrugs, getting into the car.

"I'm proud of you." Tina says, leaning over the center console and pecking Quinn's cheek.

Quinn blushes and pulls out of the parking lot.


End file.
